


Agent Meets Doctor

by jareauisles



Category: Criminal Minds, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauisles/pseuds/jareauisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer strikes in Boston and the BPD need to call in the BAU for help. Will sparks fly when Agent Jennifer Jareau meets Dr Maura Isles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the start of Season 10 for Criminal Minds, where Emily has replaced Blake and there’s no Will or Henry. It’s set at the start of Season 5 of Rizzoli & Isles, where Frost is still alive. 
> 
> Also would just like to point out that Rizzles is my OTP but there will only be Rizzles friendship in this story, simply because I love the idea of pairing my two favourite characters, JJ and Maura.

“My decision is final Rizzoli.” Cavanaugh stated firmly.

“Oh come on, we don’t need the feds, they’re going to do nothing and then take all the credit!” Jane exclaimed.

“Either you work with these Agents or you’re off the case Rizzoli.” Cavanaugh replied sternly.

Jane growled under her breath. “Fine.” She said reluctantly.

Cavanaugh nodded. “Good. You’re free to go.”

Jane almost stormed out of the room back into the squad room to alert Frost and Korsak.

“They’re bringing the feds in.” Jane muttered bitterly.

“Who?” Korsak asked.

“Some unit called the BAU, a group of psychologists or something like that.” Jane explained incorrectly.

“The Behavioural Analysis Unit are actually an elite group of profilers, it’s an extremely hard field to get into Jane.” Maura said suddenly strutting into the squad room and leaning against Jane’s desk.

“Well Jane, who knows, maybe they can help.” Korsak said.

“Yeah, you have to admit, we haven’t been getting anywhere with this case.” Frost said agreeing with Korsak.

“Yeah I know that Frost.” Jane scowled.

“You should really stop being so grumpy Jane; studies show that it can have a direct effect on your health.” Maura said informatively, tiling her head slightly at Jane.

“Thanks for that Maura.” Jane drawled sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” Maura said smiling brightly, not catching onto Jane’s sarcasm.

\-----

“We have a serial killer in Boston. Three, white male victims all killed by a single gunshot wound to the head.” Garcia said presenting their latest case.

“They were show execution style.” Rossi murmured.

“They were all found in separate warehouses, tied to a chair. The killer also strikes every Friday night.” Garcia added.

“Tying them up suggests the unsub doesn’t have control of the victims otherwise.” Emily added.

“But the killing at the same time each Friday does give the unsub a sense of control.” Reid said quickly.

“We could be looking at a female unsub.” JJ said.

“We’ll go over it more on the jet. Wheels up in 30.” Hotch dismissed the team.

\-----

The team made their way to BPD and as they got to the squad room they were greeted by Jane.

“I’m Detective Rizzoli, the lead Detective on the case. These are Detectives Frost and Korsak.” Jane said gesturing to the two men beside her. They all shook hands as Hotch introduced the team.

“I’m Agent Hotchner; these are Agents Prentiss, Morgan and Jareau.” Hotch said gesturing towards his team members. “Agents Rossi and Reid are visiting the crime scenes.” Hotch finished, surprising Jane, she thought they would be a bunch of pencil pushers only interested in taking credit for the case, but she may be proven wrong. She was even more surprised by Hotch’s next statement.

“Is there a space where we can set up? Also we’d like to see the bodies.” Hotch asked.

“I can help you with that; I’m the Chief Medical Examiner, Dr Maura Isles.” Maura smiled at the group of agents, she couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde in particular.

Hotch introduced the team for a second time and Maura let her eyes linger on JJ a little before turning back to Hotch.

“I’m just about to get started on the third body, if you’d like to observe.” Maura offered politely. She had actually held off on starting the autopsy until the agents arrived, of course she hadn’t told Jane that.

JJ struggled to tear her gaze away from the beautiful ME in front of her, dressed in a red dress and black heels with her honey blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in waves, this women looked like a supermodel. 

“JJ and Prentiss go with Dr Isles and observe.” Hotch said as they both nodded following the ME and JJ couldn’t help let her eyes trail up and down the ME’s body as they walked behind her.

\-----

“Gunshot wound to the frontal lobe was the COD. Judging by rigor mortis TOD is approximately between 9pm-11pm.” Maura said her tone professional. “Abrasions on the wrists suggest perhaps the victim had been tied up. The type of pattern indicated zip ties but I’ll have to run it through the database to be sure.” Maura finished as she examined the victim’s wrists. 

“So Dr Isles, it’s safe to say that this is connected to the other two murders?” JJ asked the ME. ‘God, she is beautiful’ JJ thought. 

“Please call me Maura.” The honey blonde smiled at JJ before clearing her throat. “Although I don’t like to guess, I think I would be able to confirm this theory Agent Jareau” Maura finished.

JJ appreciated Maura’s meticulous method and her reluctance to guess. It was refreshing to see, considering profiling wasn’t the most scientific or exact approach.

“Then just call me JJ.” JJ smiled brightly towards Maura, her eyes meeting Maura’s causing Emily to smirk beside her.

“I’m going to go upstairs and see what the guys have got on the profile.” Emily said to the two women. “You should stay here in case Dr Isles finds something else.” Emily said towards JJ. 

“Thanks for letting us observe.” Emily said gratefully to the ME, it wasn’t often they found members of the police departments they worked with so welcoming.

“I’d just like to say thank you as well.” JJ said once Emily had left, her sparkling blue eyes connecting with Maura’s hazel ones. “A lot of local law enforcement can be…let’s just say difficult to work with.” JJ said with a chuckle.

“I completely understand, I’ve done quite a bit of research on the FBI and your unit in particular so I know you do exceptional work.” Maura smiled.

“Stalking us Dr Isles?” JJ asked her tone a little flirtatious, her eyes playful.

“Of course not Agent Jareau, I just find you and you’re work impressive.” Maura flirted back, she may be a little socially awkward but she always knew when someone was flirting with her.

\-----

JJ just smirked, whilst Maura continued that rest of the autopsy.

JJ made her way back to the squad room after the autopsy was finished and immediately went to the coffee machine were Emily was also making herself a cup.

“Have fun down there?” Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” JJ frowned a little.

“I mean you and Dr Isles took quite a liking to each other.” Emily said playfully.

“W-what?” JJ spluttered. “No we didn’t!” she exclaimed. “I was just interested in was she was saying about the victim.” JJ lied.

Emily sniggered. “Oh, you were interested in more than that alright.” It was no secret to Emily or the rest of the team that JJ batted for the other team.

“Shut it Prentiss.” JJ smirked, punching Emily’s arm playfully as Emily laughed before they made their way over to join the rest of the team.


	2. Rambling

The team had gathered all available officers as well as Jane, Korsak and Frost. Maura stood at the back of the room also watching.

"We believe we are dealing with a female unsub." Hotch said to the officers.

"Uh unsub?" One of the officers asked confused.

"Unknown subject." Emily replied.

"They like to be in control, as the tying up of the victims and specific time of the killing shows." Rossi continued.

"The way these killings are undertaken in an execution style suggests that these victims are personal to her, they hold a specific meaning. These victims were not chosen at random." JJ said looking around at the officers. Meanwhile Maura looked on, well aware that her body was reacting to the way JJ was commanding the officers in the room.

"We haven't established a connection between the victims to suggest why the unsub is killing them so we need to figure that out." Reid added.

"We don't believe that the unsub will stray off her timeline of killing on a Friday night which essentially gives us six days to solve this case. But that's not to say the unsub won't kill sooner if she believes we're onto her." Morgan said.

"That's all we have for now." Hotch finished.

"You really think this is a woman?" Jane asked sceptically.

"We believe so." Hotch said firmly.

"Alright, I'm not convinced but I'll go with it for now." Jane said reluctantly.

"Actually Jane." Maura said strutting forward. "Studies show that women have just a likely chance of becoming murders as men. Specifically in this case murders with guns for females in America is almost on par with males." Maura rambled, making JJ smirk. 'How is it possible to be so hot and adorable at the same time?' JJ thought.

"Thank you Wikipedia." Jane teased.

"I've told you before Jane, Wikipedia is frequently incorrect." Maura reminded the Detective. The team just looked on amused at the interaction, whilst Jane rolled her eyes at the ME.

"I called Garcia; I got her to search for females in the area with any history of violence or anything else suspicious. She's our technical analyst." Morgan said.

"We could have done that here." Jane said scowling a little.

"I know but two pair of hands are better than one right?" Morgan pointed out.

"Yeah true." Jane muttered reluctantly.

Meanwhile JJ had walked over to the coffee machine once again, honestly coffee got her through the day, it was her lifeline. She was soon joined by Maura.

"Would you like a cup?" JJ asked pointing to the machine, trying to hide her excitement of being close to the ME again.

"I probably shouldn't. Did you know that coffee can have a huge effect on your health?" Not waiting for JJ to answer, Maura continued. "It can cause acid reflux, heartburn, high blood pressure, insomnia, indigestion and headaches; it can also cause reduced fertility in women." Maura rambled. "Green tea is a much better alternative." Maura continued as JJ smirked at the ME's facts. 'She is adorable' JJ thought. "Green tea can improve brain function; reduce your chances of cancer, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's." Maura finally finished, before her eyes went wide as she suddenly realised she had rambled, yet again.

"I'm sorry, I do that a lot." Maura said looking down and blushing slightly.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute." JJ replied causing the ME to look back up at the blonde agent. A smile appeared on Maura's face as her blush deepened which JJ noticed, causing her to chuckle inwardly.

"Excuse me but I've got an autopsy to do." Maura mumbled, uncharacteristically flustered, before leaving the squad room.

\-----

The rest of the team had gone back to the hotel for the night meanwhile JJ stayed a bit later to work on the case. She was getting frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere, so decided to go a wander around BPD.

She found herself down at the morgue. It wasn't likely that Maura was still here but she thought she would check.

JJ made her way through the morgue, approaching what she assumed was Maura's office. The lights were on which meant she must be there, which made JJ smile a little.

She chapped the door before waiting a couple of seconds and then entered.

"JJ." Maura said pleasantly surprised, she didn't think anyone would be here at this time. She looked at JJ appreciating how great she looked in her dark grey suit and white button up shirt.

"Hey. I stayed late, wanted to work on the case." JJ said entering the office. "I love your office." It was quirky, just like Maura.

"Thanks, most people find it weird." Maura chuckled, standing up from behind the desk.

"Yeah, well I'm not most people." JJ smiled.

Maura smiled in return. "Take a seat." Maura said motioning to the couch, before Maura sat down next to JJ.

"Coffee?" Maura asked, looking towards her coffee machine on the table.

"Got any of that green tea you were on about?" JJ teased bumping her shoulder against Maura's playfully.

Maura laughed a little before blushing, remembering her earlier ramblings or google mouth as Jane would call it.

"I do have some as a matter of fact, I just made a pot." Maura said before pouring JJ a cup.

"Thanks." JJ said taking the cup from Maura. "So tell me about yourself, I want to know everything there is to know about Dr Isles." JJ said with a playful smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling.

"What do you want to know?" Maura asked, not used to having someone so interested in her.

"Well tell me about your family." JJ replied.

"I was adopted, no siblings. I travelled a lot as a child. I went to boarding school when I was 10. And I went to Boston Cambridge University." Maura said and JJ noticed a little sadness in her eyes when she talked.

"Have you ever met your biological parents?" JJ asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"I did but…that's a story for another time." Maura said, not really wanting to go into how her father was a mob boss. "I did discover a half-sister recently though and…well that's also a story for another time." She also wasn't going to go into that whole situation either.

JJ understood Maura's reluctance; they hadn't even known each other 24 hours yet.

"What about you?" Maura asked.

"Well I grew up in a small town near Pittsburgh, got an athletic scholarship to university but ended up becoming an FBI agent." JJ chuckled, she deliberately didn't mention Rosaline. "I was actually the BAU's communication liaison for years and then a few things happened and I became a profiler." JJ added. She, like Maura, was also holding back. She wasn't going to go into her transfer and what happened during that time or what happened a few months ago.

"That's quite a story." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, well." JJ paused; Maura hadn't really heard the half of it. "What kind of things do you like?" JJ asked, wanting to know more about this gorgeous woman.

"I like watching documentaries, reading books, cooking." Maura shrugged. "Yourself?"

"I love watching football and soccer and going to games." JJ answered. "Ok so tell me two random facts about yourself?" JJ grinned the ME.

Maura pondered for a moment. "I speak fluent Serbian and I once rode nude on a horse." Maura said seriously.

JJ burst out laughing at the second part. "So you have a wild side Dr Isles?" JJ flirted.

"Of course." Maura replied her eyes full of flirtation. "You're turn?" she grinned, highly enjoying her time with JJ.

"I love Washington Redskins and Cheetos…mine aren't as great as yours." JJ chuckled as Maura just smiled at the blonde agent. "Ok, say something in Serbian." JJ almost begged.

"Ok, let me think." Maura paused for a few seconds. "Imate jako lepe oči" Maura said her voice sexy and raspy, catching JJ off guard.

"T-that was uh good, cool." JJ stuttered.

Maura smirked at seeing JJ so flustered. She had just told her that her eyes were very beautiful but of course JJ didn't know that.

"Gosh, look at the time." Maura said looking at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 9pm.

"Well times flies when you're having fun." JJ said teasingly.

"That it does." Maura agreed. "I should get home, I need to feed Bass." Maura murmured, standing up, reaching for her coat and bag.

"Who's Bass?" JJ asked also standing up, finishing the rest of her tea.

"My pet tortoise." Maura said proudly.

"Seriously? That's pretty awesome." JJ grinned at the quirkiness of this woman.

"Thanks." Maura chuckled; she didn't usually get that kind of reaction. "Do you need a lift to the hotel?" Maura asked politely.

"No that's ok, I've got one of the SUV's parked up outside. Thanks though." JJ said gratefully. "Plus, I think I'm going to stay here another half an hour."

Maura liked that JJ seemed dedicated to her work, it was an appealing quality to the ME.

"I'll walk you out though." JJ said before opening the office door and holding it open for Maura.

'Dedicated and chivalrous.' Maura thought as they took the lift upstairs. They both walked through the corridors in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks for the chat." Maura smiled once they were outside and standing next to Maura's car.

"It was my pleasure." JJ smirked. "I had fun." JJ said kissing Maura's cheek gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said before walking back inside leaving Maura standing stunned and flustered.


	3. Stuttering

JJ entered her hotel room and saw Emily lying on one of the beds.

"Hey, you're back." Emily greeted. "Did you get any further in the case?" Emily asked.

"No." JJ said, frustration lacing her words. Then she suddenly smiled. "But I did have a nice chat with Dr Isles." JJ admitted to her friend.

"Oh my god, what did you talk about?" Emily asked sitting up on the bed in anticipation, her voice giddy.

"We just got to know each other a bit better and I'm pretty sure we flirted." JJ grinned, her voice full of happiness.

"Did you kiss her?" Emily asked.

"What? No! I haven't even known her 24 hours." JJ exclaimed. "But I did walk her to her car and gave her a peck on the cheek." JJ muttered quietly.

"Oh my god, you are so cute, you actually like her!" Emily said excitedly.

"I do, a lot. I mean she's so beautiful and smart but she's classy and modest at the same time." JJ admitted daydreaming about the ME slightly, lying down on the bed.

"You got to admit, it's been years since you've had real feelings for someone." Emily said rolling on her side to face the blonde.

"I know." JJ agreed. It was true. Her last proper relationship had ended five years ago and since then she had been content with one night stands and flings but now this beautiful ME had confused her.

"It's not a bad thing JJ. You would make a good couple." Emily said knowingly. JJ looked at the ME in way she hadn't seen her look at anyone before, not even Kate, her girlfriend five years ago.

JJ scoffed.

"Tell me what the problem is?" Emily demanded.

"Well for starters we live hundreds of miles away from each other. Also, I don't even know if she's interested in women, let alone me." JJ said, a little sadness in her eyes that Emily picked up on.

"Come on JJ. You know yourself that you could easily visit each other, it's only a flight or train ride away." Emily moved over to JJ's bed and sat down. "And I, my good friend have a very good gaydar. She's at least bi, I can tell by the way she's undressing you with her eyes." Emily pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Yeah and how would either of us get time off to catch this supposed flight or train? I mean our work schedule is crazy and I imagine hers is too." JJ said, not sure why she was getting so ahead of herself.

"If you really liked her you could make it work." Emily replied trying to convince the blonde. All she wanted was for her friend to be happy.

"I don't even know why we're talking about this." JJ groaned, turning to look at Emily. "I mean it's not like we're in a relationship or even close to being in one, I'm being ridiculous." JJ exclaimed.

Emily laughed a little at her friend. "Look all I'm saying is that if you like her then you should go for it, if anyone deserves happiness it's you." Emily said thinking back to JJ's kidnapping a few months ago. "Wait until Garcia hears about this!" Emily teased.

"Oh no way Prentiss! You are not telling her!" JJ exclaimed, knowing how crazy Garcia gets about her love life.

"You bet your ass I am Jareau." Emily laughed making her way back over to her own bed.

JJ reached down the end of the bed and grabbed her basketball shorts and white vest and started changing into her sleepwear.

"I hate you." JJ groaned, playfully throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Aww, love you too JJ." Emily chuckled, pulling the covers up over her. "G'night."

\-----

The next morning JJ was about to enter the shower when she caught a glimpse of her body in the bathroom mirror.

Her body now marred in scars, a mixture from her time in the Middle East and some at the hands of Askari and Hastings. JJ ran a hand over her torso, her fingers brushing against every scar. She had joked to Matt that her ribs still hurt when she laughed but it wasn't the physical pain that bothered her, it was what the scars represented, what they reminded her of each day; that's what really hurt. That was another reason she was reluctant to date again, out of fear of people seeing her scars. She hadn't slept with anyone since the kidnapping.

She was shook out her thoughts by Emily knocking the door. "Are you nearly done in there JJ?" Emily shouted.

"Yeah sorry, 5 minutes Em." JJ said blocking out her thoughts and entering the shower, trying to ignore the way the water brought back memories of her torture.

\-----

JJ and Emily pulled up at BPD, they bump into Maura and Jane on the way to the entrance.

"Good morning Maura, Detective." JJ smiled as Emily nodded in greeting. Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise when JJ greeted Maura with her first name.

JJ took note of the tight navy blue dress that Maura was wearing and couldn't help but stare; she just hoped no one noticed.

JJ opened the front door to BPD, holding it open for Maura, Jane and Emily but it was more for Maura's benefit.

Once they were inside. JJ turned to Maura. "Do you mind if I go down to the morgue with you, I'd like to pick your brain about a few things regarding the victims?" JJ asked, rather vaguely.

"Pick my brain?" Maura asked her tone confused, her brow furrowed, making Jane chuckle a little.

"Ask you a few questions." JJ clarified amused.

"Of course." Maura answered with a small smile.

\-----

"What did you want to know?" Maura asked hanging up her coat and bag in her office before sitting behind her desk. JJ sat down in the chair opposite.

"Erm, well, nothing really." JJ said scratching the back of her head. JJ had been thinking all night about what Emily had said and decided to take her advice.

Maura looked at JJ inquisitively, wondering why the blonde agent wanted to talk to her then. "I-I uh actually wanted to ask you out tonight, if you were free." JJ managed to get out without the nerves overtaking.

"You mean a date?" Maura asked, looking for clarification.

"Yeah." JJ cleared her throat slightly. "I mean if I've got this wrong then just tell me and we can forget about it." JJ said, and at Maura's silence she continued. "You know what I'll just go, just forg-" JJ began, she started to stand up when Maura grabbed her hand across the table.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Maura replied delighted, giving JJ her dazzling smile.

"Really?" JJ asked with surprise she was almost positive she would get turned down after Maura's long silence.

"Yes really." Maura chuckled at the surprised look on JJ's face.

"Well, that's great then." JJ smiled. "Is tonight ok for you?" JJ asked.

"Tonight is fine." Maura replied, trying not to be too excited.

"I'll pick you up at 7? Text me your address." JJ said handing Maura her card.

"I'll do that." Maura smiled.

"I-I should go." JJ said pointing to the door. She stood up almost tripping over her own feet as she made her way out of the office, making Maura giggle at her nervousness. "Yeah, I'll uh see you later then." JJ finished hurrying out of Maura's office wondering when she became a nervous stuttering teenage boy and leaving an amused looking Maura behind her.


	4. Date

At 5.30pm JJ stepped out of the bathroom of the hotel.

"And where are you going?" Emily asked as JJ entered the room. Noting that the blonde had changed clothes and redone her hair.

"I have a date." JJ admitted with a smile, knowing it was no use trying to keep things from her friend.

Emily let out an uncharacteristic squeal, making JJ raise her eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously?" Emily said sitting up on the bed.

"Yep, I took your advice, asked her out and she said yes." JJ said, not quite believing it herself.

"Where are you taking her?" Emily asked, her voice excited.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have to go and get things organised." JJ said vaguely, she had something planned in her head, now she just had to put that plan in motion.

"Oh come tell me, please." Emily asked her voice whiney.

JJ laughed. "I don't have time, I really need to get things sorted within the next hour, and I'm picking her up at 7." JJ said grabbing her room key and phone. "I'll see you later, wish me luck." JJ said leaning down and kissing Emily's cheek.

"Good luck." Emily shouted as JJ left the room.

\-----

JJ drove around Boston for the next hour, making sure she had everything organised. She was pretty sure that Maura wouldn't be expecting this type of date but she was taking a risk, hoping the ME would like it.

It was nearing 7pm when JJ pulled up to Maura's neighbour. 'Damn, these houses are huge.' JJ thought. She guessed the ME was wealthy if those designer shoes and dresses were anything to go by.

JJ parked the car before walking up towards Maura's house, feeling a little nervous. She took and deep breath before knocking the door and when it opened she was greeted to the most beautiful sight.

There Maura stood in a black leather skirt with a red chiffon blouse complete with black high heels. Her gorgeous honey blonde hair was styled in curled locks that fell in waves down her shoulders.

"Uh-wow." JJ almost stuttered, her eyes dancing over every inch of Maura's body, before travelling back up to her face. "You look beautiful." JJ cleared her throat.

"Thank you." Maura said with a smile, feeling the desire radiating from JJ. "You look very dapper yourself." She commented. The blonde agent stood in black trousers and a purple shirt with black boots.

"Yeah, well I didn't have anything suitable for a date in my go-bag." JJ said with a chuckle.

"You look perfect." Maura reassured her.

"Oh this is for you." JJ said her arm reaching out from behind her back to reveal a white calla lily.

"Oh, thank you, that's very sweet of you." Maura said reaching for the flower. She knew what the flower represented, she of course had researched flowers and there meanings and this one meant beauty. She blushed slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely." Maura smiled, setting the flower down on a nearby table.

"Shall we?" JJ grinned holding her arm out for Maura.

"We shall." Maura grinned back looping her arm through JJ's.

Both were completely unaware of Angela Rizzoli watching them from the window of the guest house with curious eyes.

\-----

They had been driving for nearly 40 minutes. It intrigued Maura. She had assumed they would be going to a local restaurant for something to eat but obviously not. The conversation had flowed easily in the car, talking about anything and everything. Suddenly JJ took a right turn leading them off to some sort of country road.

10 minutes later and JJ pulled up at a desolate, grassy area surrounded by trees.

"Sorry the drive was long." JJ said before she exited the car, jogging around to Maura's side to help her out of the car.

"That's ok; I am intrigued as to why we're here though." Maura said taking JJ's hand and climbing out of the SUV.

"You'll see soon enough." JJ winked. "Can you do me a favour?" JJ asked and Maura nodded. "Ok turn you back for a few seconds while I go into the trunk and I'll be back in 5 minutes tops, just wait here." JJ promised.

"Ok." Maura said hesitantly before turning around.

True to her word, 5 minutes later JJ returned seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Come on." JJ said holding out her hand for Maura to take. JJ led them around the corner to a path that Maura hadn't even noticed. They walked along the path hand in hand for a minute or so before they came to a halt.

There in front of them was a calm, beautiful lake with a grass area surrounding it. Then Maura spotted a large red blanket laid out of the grass, candles placed around it, plates and cutlery laid out and a basket sitting at the side.

"JJ." Maura almost gasped. "This is…" Maura trailed off, she had never had anyone put so much thought into a date with her before.

"Do you like it?" JJ asked, her voice anxious.

"I love it. It's amazing." Maura said still a little stunned. "How did you even find this place? You don't even live in Boston." Maura wondered.

"Well I called up a friend who lives here and asked her where would be a good place to have a picnic. She suggested this place. She said it was on the outskirts of Boston that it was quiet, peaceful and I thought it would be perfect." JJ grinned leading Maura towards the blanket.

"It really is great." Maura told JJ, sitting down on the blanket, her legs positioned to the side.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a couple of seats in the car if you'd prefer?" JJ asked.

"No this is perfect, really." Maura reassured.

"Ok just let me know if you change your mind." JJ smiled. "Wine?" JJ asked holding up a bought of white and red.

"Red please." Maura replied, taking her heels of to get more comfortable.

"Food?" JJ asked handing Maura her glass of wine. Maura nodded in reply before JJ started pulling food out of the basket.


	5. Passion

"I'm full." Maura groaned as she lay down on the blanket.

"Me too." JJ agreed, following Maura and lying down beside her. She scooted closer to the ME, their hands brushing slightly.

"I had a wonderful time." Maura said, turning her head to look at the FBI agent.

"I'm glad, I did too." JJ replied, reaching out to hold Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"No one I've dated has ever done anything like this for me before." Maura said turning her head back around to watch the sunset, enjoying the comfort of JJ's hand.

"They should've, you deserve it." JJ smiled squeezing Maura's hand and playing with her fingers.

"So what does the first J stand for?" Maura asked, suddenly realising she didn't know JJ's first name.

"Jennifer." JJ replied.

"Hmm, Jennifer." Maura said thoughtfully, letting the name roll of her tongue, making JJ shiver in arousal.

JJ shook the thoughts away. "You and Detective Rizzoli seem close." JJ mused; they actually reminded her of herself and Penelope as well as Emily.

"She's my best friend, Jane and her family are my family." Maura replied. "I'm not close to my adoptive parents although it has gotten better in the last year or so." Maura admitted.

"What about your biological parents?" JJ asked stroking the back of Maura's hand, remembering the conversation in the ME's office.

"My biological father is…we don't have a good relationship and my biological mother doesn't really want to know me." Maura explained somewhat emotionally, thinking about Hope's latest attempt to start over but since then she hadn't really made much contact.

"I'm sorry; it's their loss for not appreciating such an amazing women." JJ said leaning up on her elbow, untangling her hand from Maura's.

"You think so?" Maura asked looking up at JJ, her voice unusually small and quiet.

"I know so." JJ replied with certainty, she leaned over brushing a strand of hair out of Maura's face.

"Thanks." Maura whispered. "Are you close to your family?" Maura asked suddenly breaking the intense moment between the two women.

JJ scoffed bitterly. "No." JJ lay back down on the blanket. "When I told them I was gay it was disappointing to them to say the least. I told them when I was 18 and they kicked me out, and I haven't spoken to them since."

"Oh god that's awful, I'm so sorry." Maura said compassionately, suddenly feeling a bit better about her own family situation.

"It's ok, I'm over it. The team are basically my family now. Although, that can only go so far y'know?" JJ said sadly.

"I can't imagine ever getting that reaction from my parents for coming out." Maura admitted.

"How did your parents react?" JJ wondered.

"I came out as bisexual and they were fine with it." Maura answered, that was all there was to it. Her parents had simply accepted it and let her lead her life as normal.

"What about Jane and her family?" JJ asked curiously.

"They don't actually know, I mean I haven't made an effort not to tell them but somehow it's never came up and the longer it goes without them knowing, the more I worry about their reaction." Maura explained.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." JJ reassured her.

"Hopefully." Maura smiled. "We should probably head back." Maura suggested, noticing how the sun had nearly gone down and it was almost dark.

"Yeah." JJ replied although she was disappointed the date was coming to an end.

Maura slipped her heels back on as JJ packed everything up before they both head back arm and arm to the car.

\-----

"Thanks for tonight, I had a wonderful time." Maura thanked JJ as they pulled up at her house.

"It was my pleasure." JJ smiled parking the car.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asked her voice hopeful.

JJ bit her lip. "I probably shouldn't, you know with work tomorrow." JJ said regretfully.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked leaning over to get closer to JJ. She gave the blonde agent a look that could only be described as seductive.

JJ's heart jumped in her chest at how close she now was to the ME. She subconsciously leaned over herself, their lips now just a short distance from each other. JJ could feel Maura's breath mingling with her own as she looked into those hazel eyes. She could see desire reflected in them as she was sure Maura could see the same in her own.

The tension built until JJ couldn't take it anymore, she leaned in brushing their lips together gently until it became more passionate. Maura grabbed at the lapels of JJ's suit in an effort to bring them closer together. JJ responded by tangling her hands in Maura's honey-blonde locks and deepening the kiss.

Despite the awkwardness of being in the car, the pair managed to bring their bodies as close together as possible, before eventually they had to pull away for air.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Maura asked again breathless. JJ responded by bringing the ME in for another kiss.

\-----

Maura struggled unlocking door with JJ's hands grasping her hips and her lips attached to the side of her neck.

Finally she managed to unlock it and once they were inside JJ spun Maura around and pressed her up against the door. Maura dropped her keys and bag on floor, not really caring about them at this moment in time.

Maura gasped in surprise as her back collided with the door. JJ attached her lips to Maura's once again. Maura brought her hand up to JJ's face to deepen this kiss as JJ wrapped her hands around Maura's waist. Maura moaned as JJ slipped her tongue into her mouth. Maura couldn't believe how aroused she was at this moment, no one had ever made her feel like this before and JJ was thinking the same.

Making a bold move, JJ hiked Maura's skirt up a little and brought her hands to cup Maura's ass and lift her up causing the ME to let out a small squeal of surprise as she was forced to wrap her legs around JJ's waist. Maura responded as she starting undoing the buttons of JJ's shirt causing alarm bells to go off in JJ's head. 'Shit. My scars.' JJ thought with panic as she froze.

"Stop." JJ said abruptly causing Maura to do just that with a frown. "I'm sorry." JJ said resting her forehead against Maura's. "I-I can't." JJ choked out. She loosened her grip on Maura's thighs before Maura slid back down to the floor.

JJ made a quick exit, leaving a very confused and very worried Maura behind her.


	6. Explanation

JJ sat in the squad room, everyone was working on the case but not getting very far. JJ couldn't concentrate. Thankfully when she got back to the hotel last night Emily was asleep so she didn't have to deal with a ton of questions from her friend. She didn't sleep much last night. She just replayed what had happened over and over in her head. The more she thought about it the worse she felt. She was ashamed of her actions and how she had treated the ME but she had panicked and her first instinct was to run.

As much as she wanted Maura, and god she wanted her, she couldn't help the insecurity that she felt over her own body. She had never been an insecure person when it came to sex and body image but after what had happened with Hastings and Askari she was terrified of anyone seeing her body. Not to mention the emotional scars that had been left behind. Truth was she was absolutely terrified of being with someone sexually again, but she was even more terrified of being in a committed relationship with someone.

JJ sighed inwardly, she hadn't seen the ME all day and she had to admit, she missed her. She figured she had two options. She could lie and tell Maura that she didn't want to be with her and that it was mistake or she could tell her the truth about why she had run off last night, which would mean eventually telling her about the events that occurred a few months ago.

Either way, she would have to speak to Maura at some point.

\-----

Maura sat in her office going over some lab results but she was uncharacteristically distracted. That never happened. Maura was always focused and never distracted. Groaning quietly under her breath she leaned back in her office chair, momentarily forgetting about the lab results in front of her.

Her mind replayed what had happened last night. For the life of her, she just couldn't figure out why JJ had run off like that. Although she had improved her social interactions and her ability to read people, JJ was a mystery to her.

JJ was the first person in a long time that she genuinely liked as well as felt majorly attracted to. It was no secret that her love life had been a bit of a disaster. She was wary about getting into a relationship again, serious or casual. But she felt a pull towards the blonde agent that meant she couldn't help but be drawn to this enigma of a woman.

Although she was hurt about last night she was more worried and concerned for JJ more than anything. She debated going up to the squad room to look for JJ but decided against it, she would let JJ come to her.

\-----

JJ fiddled with her hands nervously as she paced up and down the floor outside the morgue. She had been there for nearly 10 minutes, gathering up some courage to talk to Maura. 'Ok you can do this JJ. If you can tackle serial killers on a daily basis, you can talk to someone.'

JJ made her way through the morgue before she reached Maura's office. She knocked the door and entered when she heard Maura saying 'come in'.

The ME was sitting on the office couch drinking tea and eating her lunch when JJ entered the room. She looked a beautiful as ever, JJ noticed, she was wearing a grey pencil skirt, with a white blouse finished off with black high heels.

"Hi." JJ said sheepishly as she entered the office.

"Hi." Maura replied not really knowing what else to say. All of a sudden there was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Do you mind if I sit?" JJ asked hesitantly. Maura replied by scooting over on the sofa, making room for JJ.

"I don't really know where to start…" JJ trailed off nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Just take your time." Maura reassured her, she could see how nervous JJ was, she was obviously trying to tell her something important.

"Well first, I just want to say sorry about last night." JJ said apologetically, looking Maura in the eye. "It was nothing you did." JJ wanted to reassure Maura just in case she thought it was her fault. "And make no mistake I wanted you so badly last night, so badly." JJ emphasised making Maura blush slightly, hearing this woman say she wanted her was a turn on to say the least.

Maura pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. "Then what happened?" Maura frowned.

"I-I was f-feeling self-conscious I guess." JJ stuttered out, trying to find the best way to describe it.

"What? Why?" Maura was a little shocked, she couldn't understand what the woman had to be self-conscious about, she was gorgeous.

JJ looked down to the floor once more, unable to form words.

"Hey." Maura said tilting JJ's head up and grasping her hand. "You can trust me." Maura promised her.

"A-a few months a-ago, I was k-kidnapped, tortured and nearly r-raped." JJ said squeezing her eyes shut when she heard Maura's shocked gasp. JJ just continued. "I have a lot of scars because of that, when you starting unbuttoning my shirt I suddenly remembered that I actually had them and I freaked out." JJ finished, finally meeting Maura's gaze.

"Why?" Maura asked quietly, trying to get over her initial shock.

"I thought you'd be disgusted by what you saw…I knew you'd be disgusted." JJ corrected towards the end.

Maura moved closer to JJ and cupped JJ's face looking her straight in the eye. "I could never, ever be disgusted by you in anyway."

JJ looked into Maura's eyes and saw nothing but truth reflected in them. "Thank you." JJ whispered.

Maura leaned forward and kissed JJ gently yet firmly. JJ was surprised by the action but responded quickly. The kiss was different to the ones they had shared last night. It was emotional as well as full of reassurance and comfort.

Maura pulled away resting her forehead against JJ's gently. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Maura asked softly, not wanting to push JJ too far.

JJ shook her head slightly. "I can't tell you right now but maybe one day, it's just too hard to talk about." JJ admitted but she knew if this thing with Maura went anywhere then they would need to discuss what happened at some point.

"I understand, but have you spoken to anyone? Someone in your team maybe?" Maura asked remembering that JJ said she hadn't spoken to her family in years.

"No, I just deal with it on my own." JJ stated basically putting an end to the conversation and Maura understood not to go any further with her questions.

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Maura offered, giving JJ a peck on the lips.

"Thanks." JJ replied, knowing she probably wouldn't be taking the ME up on that offer anytime soon.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight? I'll cook and we can have a couple of drinks." Maura suggested.

"That sounds great." JJ replied with a smile although she was worried about where tonight might lead. "I should get back upstairs, lunch is nearly over." JJ said standing up.

"Yes, I need to get started on an autopsy anyway." Maura said also standing up. "Come over around 6pm tonight." Maura finished.

"Sure, I can't wait." JJ said with a smile, giving Maura a hug and a kiss before saying goodbye and making her way back upstairs.


	7. Nightmare

The two women sat on Maura's couch that night, after having just consumed the dinner that Maura had made.

"You should have seen his face." JJ laughed, she had just finishing telling Maura of the guy who pretended to be an FBI agent to herself, Emily and Penelope.

"Oh I can imagine." Maura chuckled. "You seem close with them." Maura said.

"Yeah, they're my best friends. Like sisters even." JJ mused. "I suppose like how you are with Jane." JJ finished, she was beginning to realise that her and Maura had a few things in common.

"Hmm, I suppose is it." Maura replied. "Would you like another drink?" Maura asked politely, tilting her head towards JJ's empty beer bottle.

"No thanks, I'm good." JJ replied, placing her bottle on the table in front of her. "There's something else I'd like though." JJ grinned cheekily, making Maura chuckle.

"Oh really? What would that be?" Maura smiled back flirtatiously.

"Mmm, I think you know." JJ replied, leaning closer to Maura.

"Maybe you should just show me." Maura said, her voice low and seductive.

JJ almost growled before leaning in closer and capturing the ME's lips in a ferocious kiss filled with lust and passion. Maura moaned at the force of the kiss. JJ wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, bringing her to lie down on the couch. JJ climbed on top of Maura gently, never once breaking the kiss. JJ kept one arm bracing herself on the couch whilst the other came up to cup Maura's face and deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Maura tangled both of her hands in JJ's blonde hair.

JJ brought her hand down from Maura's face to the hem of her dress and hitched it up slightly, whilst Maura's hand crept underneath JJ's shirt and her nails lightly raked over the soft skin of JJ's back, making JJ pull away reluctantly.

Maura pulled her hand out from underneath JJ's shirt after noting the blonde's reaction. "Sorry, I just got carried away." Maura muttered apologetically, her face flushed.

"No, don't be sorry." JJ said quickly, having a very different reaction to the one she had last night. "I got carried away too. I can't help it." JJ shrugged. "You're breathtaking." JJ whispered, her lips just an inch away from Maura's.

Maura smiled a blush creeping up her neck and face at the compliment.

JJ cleared her throat before sitting up. "I should get going." JJ mumbled.

Maura thought for a moment. "Why don't you stay? I have a guest room." Maura suggested a little hesitantly.

JJ pondered the offer. She was certain Maura's guestroom would be much better than the hotel room she was currently staying in. "Yeah, that would be great, as long as you don't mind." JJ replied not wanting the invade Maura's privacy.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Maura teased. "I'll even cook you breakfast tomorrow morning if you're lucky."

"Oh really, well I can't wait then." JJ chuckled. "Do you fancy staying up for another hour or so?" JJ asked, wanting to spend as much time with Maura as possible.

"I would like that very much." Maura replied with a smile.

\-----

Maura was woken up during the night by a loud, muffled scream. Quickly deducing that it was from the guest room, she put her robe on and made her way down the hall.

She didn't bother knocking before entering the room. She made her way in as quietly as she could without startling JJ. The sight that greeted her shocked her. There JJ sat up, back against the headboard, her legs curled into her body. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror and her whole body was shaking and sweating.

Maura got over her shock quickly and slowly made her way over to the bed. "JJ." Maura said softly. "It's Maura." She added. JJ turned her head to look at the ME but her state remained the same. She stared at Maura almost trying to place her.

Maura climbed onto the bed slowly, she gently took JJ's trembling hands in her own. "You're ok JJ, it's just me." Maura softly stroking her thumbs across JJ's hands.

The action seemed to snap JJ out of whatever haze she was in. "Maura." JJ croaked out, her seemed to fill with recognition.

"Yes, it's just me JJ." Maura replied gently. "Are you ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"I'm fine." JJ replied almost automatically. "Just a nightmare, flashback really." JJ explained, her body starting to calm down although she was still shaking slightly.

Maura immediately understood what JJ meant, she must have had a nightmare about her kidnapping. "Do you need anything? A drink?" Maura asked, almost unsure what to do.

"No, its ok." JJ replied. "C-could you m-maybe stay?" JJ stuttered, her voice sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Maura heart leaped in her chest at the question. "Of course." Maura said immediately. She slipped under the covers and lay down, as JJ did the same.

Maura could see that JJ was still shaken from what had happened, so she searched for her hand under the covers and when she found it, she grasped it tightly. "You're ok now." Maura whispered into the darkness.

JJ let out a breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the comfort of Maura's hand. "Thank you." She whispered back before they both drifted off to sleep, their hands clasped together.


	8. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

JJ woke up the next morning on her side, with her arm slung across Maura's torso. Maura was lying on her back and appeared to be sleeping deeply. JJ retracted her arm slowly, as to not wake the ME.

JJ sat up running a hand through her messy hair. Considering she had a nightmare last night, which was a regular occurrence, that was actually the best sleep she had had in months. She suspected it has something to do with Maura. Not willing to think about it too much right now, she quietly slipped out from under the covers and made her way out of the room.

Making her way to Maura's living room, she checked the clock. It was only 6.30 which meant she had time to make Maura some breakfast, to show her appreciation for what she had done during the night. JJ was trying to not be embarrassed about the state she was in last night but the thought of Maura seeing her that vulnerable made her uncomfortable. She would be the same if it was anyone else that saw her like that.

JJ shook away her thoughts and set about making Maura breakfast before the ME woke.

\-----

Maura padded into the kitchen, surprised to be greeted by the sight of JJ in her kitchen, standing over the cooker, making what smelled like bacon.

"Morning." JJ said turning around to greet Maura when she heard her footsteps.

"Good morning." Maura replied, she had assumed that JJ had left and went back to her hotel when she had woken up alone. 'That's exactly why you don't guess Maura' the ME silently scolded herself.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast, just to say thanks for last night." JJ said, reluctantly bringing up what happened.

"I don't mind at all, it's not often I have someone cooking for me." Maura smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

JJ smiled back and began serving up breakfast.

\-----

Meanwhile, in the guest house Angela Rizzoli was working up some courage to go and ask Maura about what she had seen the other night. She was pretty sure she had seen Maura on a date with this blonde woman. She didn't want to invade Maura's privacy more than she already had but it had been on her mind constantly since and she just had to ask the ME.

She left the guest house and made the short journey over to Maura's front door, and as she usually does she entered without knocking. "Maura I wanted to—" Angela started but suddenly stopped when she saw Maura standing with the woman from the other night. The pair were standing very close and Angela had a suspicion that she had just interrupted something.

"Morning Angela, can I help you with something?" Maura asked seemingly unfazed, her usual composed self. JJ meanwhile took a step back from Maura.

"Yes-well no, it can wait honey." Angela replied kindly.

Maura nodded. "This is Agent Jareau with the FBI, she's been working with us on a case." Maura said gesturing to JJ as Angela made her way further into the kitchen. "This is Jane's mother Angela." Maura explained to JJ.

The blonde agent stepped forward to shake Angela's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm JJ." She said with a small smile. JJ, although surprised, wasn't at all shocked to see Angela in Maura's home, the ME had mentioned that she lived in her guest house.

Angela shook JJ's hand, giving her a smile back. Maura looked on, not seeing the need to explain to Angela why the FBI agent working with her was in her home wearing her clothes. She couldn't really introduce JJ as a friend as they were probably more than that yet they hadn't actually talked about what their relationship was.

"I can see your busy so I'll speak to you later Maura." Angela said not wanting out stay her welcome.

"If you're sure Angela." Maura replied.

"Of course, it can wait. I'll see you later." Angela said giving the pair a small wave and seeing herself out.


	9. Yesterday's Clothes

"Angela seems nice." JJ mused once the older woman had left.

"Yes, she's wonderful." Maura said honestly, with a smile before she suddenly frowned. "You don't think she knows about us do you? Maybe that's why she wanted to come over here and talk to me." Maura wondered. 

JJ tilted her head in thought. "She might know something." JJ replied.

"What if she doesn't accept it?" Maura asked, suddenly panicking a little.

JJ placed her hand on Maura's upper arms try to calm her down. "Look, if she wasn't ok with you dating women then she would have made that clear as soon as she found out." JJ explained, knowing from experience.

Maura took a breath, absorbing JJ's words. "You're right." Maura replied with a relieved sigh.

"Try not to worry." JJ said bringing her hands down to squeeze Maura's. Maura smiled back relishing in the comfort from the blonde agent. "Do you mind if I have a shower here and then dropping me off at the hotel to get a change of clothes?" JJ asked. She didn't want to go to work with the same clothes as yesterday.

"That's not a problem." Maura replied, her usual polite self.

"Thanks." JJ couldn't help but grin, getting to spend more time with the ME. 

\-----

“I’ll wait for you.” Maura said as she pulled up to JJ’s hotel.

JJ nodded gratefully before making her way up to the hotel door, waiting for the elevator patiently, JJ was lost in her head, thinking about what had happened last night.

A cleared throat from behind her startled JJ, she turned around only to be met with the smirking face of Emily Prentiss. JJ rolled her eyes, thinking about the questions that were about to get fired her way.

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong but is that not yesterday’s clothes you’re wearing?” Emily asked her eyebrows raised, her face knowing and smug.

JJ inwardly groaned. “Maybe.” JJ muttered.

Emily grinned triumphantly. “So how was your evening with Dr Isles?” Emily asked her eyes lighting up. 

“You know you can call her Maura, right? You don’t need to keep saying Doctor.” JJ laughed at her friend.

Emily just rolled her eyes uninterestedly and motioned for JJ to answer her question.

“Nothing happened…but it was a great night.” JJ admitted with a smile.

“Ahhh, this is so exciting! JJ’s in loooove.” Emily drawled.

“What?!” JJ spluttered. “No, I’m not!” she exclaimed. “I don’t even know if we’re dating, we haven’t put a label on it.” JJ shrugged, slightly calmer now.

“Well I’m rooting for the two of you.” Emily said genuinely.

“Thanks Em.” JJ with a small smile.

“Sorry, I was longer than expected, I bumped into Emily at the elevator.” JJ explained as she got into Maura’s car.

“Oh?” Maura asked as she started the car.

“Yeah, she sort of knows that we’ve been on a couple of dates.” JJ blushed a little. “I hope that’s ok?” JJ asked.

"Yes, of course." Maura smiled reassuringly before silently focusing on the road, secretly wishing she had the courage to tell Jane.


	10. Official

JJ was waiting in the queue at the BPD's Division One Cafe to order a coffee and her eyes widened slightly when she saw who was at the counter serving the customers. Angela Rizzoli. 

After a few minutes it was JJ's turn to get served, she walked up to the counter. Angela was also not expecting to see JJ again so soon. JJ spoke to try and stop the awkwardness slowly forming.

JJ cleared her throat a little. "Can I get a latte please, Mrs Rizzoli?" JJ ask politely.

Angela nodded, and began making JJ's coffee, not quite sure what to say. She was thankfully saved from having to make small talk by the presence of her daughter beside JJ.

"Morning Janie, do you want some bunny pancakes?" Angela asked quickly.

Jane groaned at the embarrassing nickname. "Normal pancakes are fine Ma, I'm not 6." Jane muttered, making JJ smile inwardly, she wished her parents had been more like that.

Angela scowled in reply. "It's bunny pancakes or no pancakes Jane." Angela said firmly.

Jane rolled her eyes and made her way over to sit down at one of the tables.

JJ paid for her latte and thanked Angela before walking over to Jane hesitantly.

"Do you mind if I sit?" JJ asked, motioning to the empty seat in front of Jane. She figured that if there was a chance that her and Maura might become serious then she should get to know Jane.

Jane looked at her skeptically. "Go ahead." Jane finally answered.

"Anymore thoughts about the case?" Jane asked.

JJ took a sip from her latte and nodded a little. "I think if we hold a press conference, that'll throw her and hopefully she'll slip up. I'm going to run it by Hotch." 

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "I think that might work, she doesn't seem like the type to want attention and if she gets some, she might make a mistake." Jane said, agreeing with JJ's theory.

They were silent for a few moments but it wasn't awkward.

"Your Mom seems great." JJ grinned a little recalling Jane's embarrassment.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a great pain in my ass." Jane muttered under her breath.

JJ laughed at the detective. 

Angela appeared seconds later with Jane's bunny pancakes, which Jane silently took and began eating. Angela stood with her arms folded waiting.

Jane glanced at her. "Thank you Ma." Jane drawled out.

"See that's not so hard is it Janie?" Angela smirked making Jane, once again, roll her eyes.

Angela was just about to go back behind the counter when she spotted Maura.

"Maura honey, over here." Angela said waving her over. Maura smiled as she approached them. JJ could see her whole face light up when Angela spoke to her. "Do you want some bunny pancakes Maura?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Oh yes please Angela." Maura smiled, making JJ chuckle at the contrast between her and Jane. 

Meanwhile, Maura was a little confused that there didn't seem to be anyway awkwardness between JJ and Angela. 

Maura looked around for a seat when JJ stood up. "Hey, sit here, I have to go and speak to Hotch anyway." JJ smiled at the ME. "I'll let you know what Hotch says." JJ said to Jane before making her way to the squad room.

\-----

Hotch agreed to hold a press conference and had let everyone know the plan. JJ was going to address the media given her experience. It was pretty straightforward. JJ gave a profile in an attempt to rattle the unsub and then took questions from the media.

She made her way back into the squad room and noticed the team working away. JJ decided to go and see Maura as it was almost lunch and she had hardly seen her all day.

"Hey." JJ smiled as she entered Maura's office.

"Well hello there." Maura smiled back, extremely happy to see JJ again.

Maura made her way around to the front of her desk. JJ walked over to her placing her hands on Maura's hips. Maura wrapped her arms around JJ's waist pulling her in for a kiss. JJ responded by deepening the kiss and pressing her body into Maura's causing the ME to lean against the edge of her desk.

'What am I doing?!' Maura thought. She was making out with JJ in her work's office like she was a horny teenager. 'I really shouldn't be-' Maura thoughts were abandoned when she felt JJ trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Maura moaned quietly, reluctantly JJ pulled back seemingly gathering some sense. 

"Wow." Maura breathed out. 

JJ laughed. "I know." She said placing a kiss to Maura's forehead before stepping back a little. 

Maura bit her lip a little. "Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" Maura asked.

JJ smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'd love that." JJ replied genuinely, it would be good to spend some time with Maura away from the station and Maura's house. 

Maura went to grab her coat but JJ beat her to it, and held it open for Maura to step into. Maura blushed at the gesture before gathering a few things to put in her bag.

"Ready?" JJ grinned.

Maura nodded and couldn't help but smile back, it seemed that all she did around JJ was smile like an idiot.

They made there way out of the station and decided to walk and find a nearby restaurant or cafe.

They walked closely down the street in a comfortable since down the street, just appreciating the company of each other. Their hands brushed a few times and the next time it happened, JJ held onto Maura's hand and intertwined their fingers, causing Maura to look over at her. JJ thought she had been too forward and was about retract her hand when Maura squeezed it tightly in a reassuring manner, making JJ grin happily.

JJ hadn't felt this happy in a long time, after her break up with Kate and the kidnapping, she had given up on finding happiness again, but Maura had changed that in such a short space of time. Maybe she should take Emily's advice and just go for it, JJ pondered.

"What about here?" Maura asked gesturing towards a small Italian deli, shaking JJ from her thoughts.

JJ nodded, she held the door open for Maura as they walked into the cafe. 

After they had finished eating, JJ grasped Maura's hand across the table causing the ME to look up to her.

"I-um, I just want to say that in the short time that we've known each other I've been so happy, the happiest I've been in a while." JJ said causing a huge smile to appear on Maura's face. "You're an incredible person, one of the most beautiful and intelligent people I have ever met and quite frankly out of my league." JJ chuckled. "But Maura, would you make me the happiest woman alive and be my girlfriend?" JJ finished, gazing into Maura's eyes in anticipation.

Maura's smile seemed to widen, if that was possible. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Maura said, her eyes lighting up as she answered JJ. 

JJ grinned in happiness and relief and leaned across the table to kiss Maura softly. 

"I am so happy right now." JJ beamed at Maura. She knew they still had things to work out but right now she was too happy to even think about them.

"Me too." Maura grinned. "I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before." Maura blushed, remember JJ's mini speech.

"I know it was pretty cheesy but that's genuinely how I feel." JJ replied, blushing herself.

"It was perfect." Maura reassured her.

"We should probably head back to the station." JJ said disappointingly, noticing the time.

"Yes, we should." Maura replied, not wanting this moment to end. "Come over to my place tonight?" Maura asked hopefully.

"Of course." JJ replied, eagerly accepting the invitation to spend more time with Maura.

They both walked back hand-in-hand to the station before they departed to get on with their work for the rest of the day.

\-----

Maura was nearly finished for the day when Jane came down to her office.

"Hey Maura, we're going to the Dirty Robber for some drinks, you want to come?" Jane asked her friend.

"I actually have plans tonight but thank you for asking Jane." Maura replied vaguely.

"Oh really, hot date?" Jane teased.

Maura knew this was the right time. "Well yes, something like that." Maura answered, causing Jane to raise her eyebrows and gesture for Maura to continue.

"I've been seeing someone, not for long, but we've decided to make it official." Maura said, she couldn't help but smile when she said it, Jane noticed as well.

"That's great Maura." Jane said genuinely, whoever was putting that smile on Maura's face must be good for her. "Do I know him?" Jane asked curiously

Maura cleared her throat a little. "Actually, it's JJ I've been seeing." Maura replied, with more confidence than she felt.

Jane paused for a moment trying to figure out who JJ was when suddenly she remembered. "Wait! As in Agent Jareau? The FBI agent?" Jane asked shocked, that was not what she was expecting.

Maura swallowed hard, unsure how to interpret her friends reaction. "Yes Jane, Agent Jareau." Maura said uncharacteristically nervous. 

Jane could sense the nerves in her friends voice. "I can see how happy you are Maura, so I'm happy for you." Jane said honestly, giving the ME a reassuring smile. "I can't say that I'm not shocked though, I had no idea you dated women." Jane admitted, hoping Maura would explain it to her, if she was honest, she was a little hurt Maura hadn't told her and Maura could tell.

"I never set out to not tell you that I'm bisexual, it just never seemed to come up and I suppose the longer you didn't know the more I imagined you would have a bad reaction, even though I knew rationally that you wouldn't." Maura explained.

"I get that." Jane said nodding thoughtfully. "But you can tell me anything, and I mean anything, you're my best friend Maura." Jane said genuinely,

"Thank you." Maura said emotionally, as cliché as it sounded it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

"So, it's official huh?" Jane asked with a smile.

Maura blushed. "Yes, she asked me to be her girlfriend today at lunch." Maura said, she couldn't keep the happiness from showing even if she wanted to.

Jane grinned at her friend, seeing Maura this happy made her happy. "That's great Maur." Jane said and moved to give the ME a hug. "I'm happy for you." Jane finished.

"Thanks." Maura said with a shyness to her voice.

"Tell JJ that if she hurts you, I'll kick her ass." Jane warned, half playfully, half seriously.

"You don't need to worry about that Detective." JJ chuckled as she suddenly appeared in Maura's office.

Jane laughed once she had got over the surprise of seeing JJ appear. "Yeah, well, still got to do my best friend duties, so be warned." Jane half joked.

"Hey, if I hurt Maura, I'd kick my own ass." JJ chuckled standing next to the ME.

"That's the answer I was looking for." Jane said with a laugh. Meanwhile Maura revelled in Jane's protectiveness and in the way the two women seemed to be getting along.

"I was telling Maura that me, Frost and Korsak are going out for a couple of drinks if you want to come?" Jane asked. "Maura did say you guys had plans tonight though." Jane added.

"Well we could go for a couple of hours and then go back to yours?" JJ suggested to Maura.

"Sounds good." Maura agreed with a smile and she swore she couldn't have been any happier than in that moment.


	11. Unexpected

The six of them, Emily had decided to tag along, were gathered in one of the booths in The Dirty Robber, having a few drinks and talking amongst themselves.

Maura and JJ were sitting quite close together; JJ had her right hand placed on Maura's thigh in a sign of affection. Maura revelled in the fact that she could be with JJ in the company of her friends and colleagues, she was pretty certain that Barry and Vince knew that JJ and herself were now together, they were detectives after all.

Meanwhile, Emily was sitting directly across from JJ and Maura, her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the two, how close they were sitting and how JJ's hand had been permanently under the table. She really wanted a chance to speak to JJ alone and find out what was going on. When she saw JJ tell Maura that she was going to the toilet, she jumped up suddenly. "I'll come too." Emily said, almost giddily.

JJ raised an eyebrow at her friend suspiciously although she knew exactly what was going on. Emily trailed behind JJ to the bathroom. As soon as they entered, Emily pounced. "So!?" Emily exclaimed.

JJ laughed inwardly. "What?" she asked innocently, she could make Emily sweat a little more.

"You know what!" Emily said, playfully punching JJ on the arm. "What's going on with you and Dr Isles?!" Emily asked impatiently.

JJ chuckled. "Well we're official, she's my girlfriend." JJ grinned.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Emily squealed uncharacteristically. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Well you gave me the push, so thank you." JJ said gratefully, referring to Emily's earlier advice.

"You're welcome, you should listen to me more often." Emily smirked triumphantly.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Can I pee now? That is what I came in here for before you bombarded me." JJ teased.

"I'm going." Emily said raising her hands up in surrender as she back out of the room with a laugh.

\-----

JJ made her way back over to the booth; she spotted Emily's worried face as she slid back in next to Maura. JJ looked at her friend questioningly. Emily just tilted her head. When JJ looked over in that direction she immediately saw what Emily was worried about. There sitting at the bar sipping a glass of red wine was her ex-girlfriend Kate.

"Shit." JJ muttered under her breath, causing Maura to look at her questioningly.

JJ tried to hide her face as best she could so that Kate wouldn't see her. It worked for about 10 minutes, but when Kate got up off the bar stool and turned around, she spotted JJ right away.

JJ sat up straight, her body tense and rigid as her ex-girlfriend made her way over.

"Long time no see JJ." Kate smirked slightly as she reached the group.

"Kate." JJ replied stiffly. She was going to interact with her ex as little as possible, she knew how much of a drama queen Kate could be.

"So what are you doing in Boston?" Kate asked.

"Working a case." JJ said simply.

Kate rolled her eyes slightly and scoffed. "Of course you are." Kate said bitterly. JJ glared at her, Kate hated when she had to travel to for a case, she became paranoid and was convinced that JJ was cheating on her every time she went away. Kate glanced at the other people at the table not recognising anyone but then she spotted Emily.

"Still fucking her are you?" Kate said harshly. JJ gritted her teeth, making a fist with her hands under the table. That was another thing that Kate was convinced of, that JJ had been cheating on her with Emily, which made JJ sick to think about. Jane, Frost and Korsak looked on confused, as did Maura who had her hand rested on JJ's leg in an attempt to calm her girlfriend. Emily had been stunned into a silence at Kate's question; JJ had never mentioned that accusation from Kate before. "Or is this your latest floozy?" Kate asked snidely, gesturing to Maura who looked startled.

Suddenly JJ jumped up from her seat. "Get the fuck out of here right now." JJ growled quietly but dangerously. She was not having Kate insult her best friend and her girlfriend. Jane soon joined JJ in standing up, it wasn't her business but nobody insulted her best friend.

"You heard her." Jane said. "Unless you want arrested for harassment." Jane said tilting her head almost daring Kate to continue.

Kate glared at the two women angrily, before turning around and storming out of the bar, although JJ knew this would not be the last of it.

Maura grabbed her girlfriend's hand gently, causing JJ to turn back around to look at her. "Can we go?" JJ said quietly to Maura. Maura nodded quickly, gathering her coat and bag.

"Don't worry, we'll talk later." JJ said to her friend with a small reassuring smile, knowing that Emily would be wondering what that was all about. Emily nodded, still a little confused by Kate's remarks.

"Thanks." JJ said to Jane, grateful for the help. The detective just nodded in a silent 'no problem'.

Maura and JJ quickly said there goodbye's before leaving the bar.


	12. Kate

"Are you ok?" Maura asked softly as the two of them walked to Maura's house.

"Yeah." JJ sighed, giving Maura's hand a squeeze. "I'm just pissed off." JJ muttered with a scowl. "I'm really sorry about that." JJ apologised to Maura, still angry with Kate for how she insulted Maura.

"You don't have to apologise." Maura reassured her girlfriend as they reached Maura's house and made their way inside.

JJ flopped down on the sofa, exhausted from tonight's events. Maura sat down next to JJ, placing her hand on JJ's thigh and rubbing her thumb across it gently, waiting for JJ to say something, she wasn't going to push her.

JJ leaned her head back against the sofa, looking up at the ceiling slighty, before turning around to face her girlfriend.

"Kate and I were in a relationship; we were together for 4 years and split up five years ago. I haven't really been in a proper relationship since." JJ explained.

Maura nodded, unsure of what to say. "Why did you break up?" Maura asked tilting her head a little in curiosity, although she could probably making a judgement based on what had happened at the Dirty Robber but she wasn't one to guess, in any situation.

JJ blew out of breath. "She thought that when I was away working on a case that I was cheating on her, having one night stand with random woman every time I had to travel. As soon as I got back home she was accuse me relentlessly." JJ explained. "Then she started getting to know the team a bit better and then accused me of having an affair with Emily." JJ scoffed at the ridiculousness of the accusation.

Maura didn't even have to ask if she had, she knew that JJ didn't have that type of relationship with Emily, it was just like the way her and Jane were.

"I was pretty much ready to end it after she starting saying that about Emily but I still had hope that maybe we could make it work." JJ laughed bitterly. "We finished a case earlier than expected so I decided to come home and surprise her and hopefully work things out but when I got home I caught her cheating on me in our own house." JJ finished.

Maura was shocked. She couldn't believe someone would cheat on someone as incredible as JJ. But humans can be cruel, she thought. She had first-hand experience with that.

"She said that was the only time she had cheated, never even apologised, just said that I had pushed her to it. That I worked too much and still believed that I had cheated on her with a string of women, including Emily. I finally ended it then, there was no way I was going to continue to be with her." JJ finished. It was a relief to finally get the whole thing off her chest, she had spoken about it with Emily and Garcia but never mention the accusation about Emily.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you didn't deserve that." Maura said sympathetically.

JJ just shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive way.

"Surely you can't believe that you actually deserved any of that?" Maura asked bewildered.

JJ sighed. "No, not really but when you constantly get accused and blamed, it's hard to not doubt yourself. I mean maybe I do work too much." JJ stated simply.

"Look at me." Maura ordered as she turned around to fully face JJ, tucking her legs up into the sofa. JJ turned her head, meeting Maura's eyes. "There is absolutely no way that you deserved that, you're so amazing Jay and you don't even see it." Maura said unexpectedly letting a nickname slip out, but it made JJ smile.

"This is the first real relationship I've been in since then. I don't want to screw it up. I'm a fuck up Maura." JJ admitted sadly, thinking about not only her relationship with Kate but her involvement in Emily's fake death and her kidnapping a few months ago.

"You're not JJ, I know I haven't known you long but I know a good person when I see one, Kate was the one in the wrong, not you." Maura said firmly.

JJ just gave a small smile, grateful at Maura's attempts to reassure her but still not sure if she believed her.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Maura offered.

"I should probably go back to the hotel." JJ replied, watching the way Maura's face fell slightly. "It's just I need to talk to Emily about everything, she'll be worrying." JJ explained. "How about I come over first thing and we can go and get breakfast or something?" JJ suggested.

"I'd like that." Maura smiled.

"Ok then, it's a date." JJ grinned as she stood up and made her way towards the front door, with Maura following her.

They gave each other a kiss goodbye and JJ made her way back to the hotel.

\-----

JJ was walking, up the stairs to her hotel room and when she got to the floor her stomach dropped at the thought of talking to Emily. The whole thing was embarrassing and almost shameful for her, she couldn't face Emily just yet. She sent a quick text to Emily 'Hey, I won't be back tonight but don't worry we can speak tomorrow x' She felt a little guilty but she just couldn't speak to her yet. She walked past her own hotel room and knocked a door further down the hall.

The door opened quite quickly. "JJ? Is everything alright?" Morgan asked concerned as to why JJ was at his room at this time of night.

"Yeah." JJ lied. "Can I crash here for tonight?" JJ asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Morgan said opening the door wider and letting her in.

"Thanks." JJ replied gratefully, as she walked into the room with a confused Morgan trailing behind her.


	13. Morgan

JJ grabbed the blanket at the bottom of Morgan's bed throwing it on the floor carelessly.

Morgan frowned. "You're not sleeping on the floor, c'mon, the bed's big enough for the both of us." Morgan offered, tilting his head over to the bed.

JJ hesitated. "Are you sure?" she asked, she didn't want to be annoying.

"Positive. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." Morgan teased wiggling his eyebrows.

JJ laughed. "Oh, I think I'll manage." She chuckled with an eye roll and she put the blanket back on the bed. "You got anything I can sleep in?" JJ asked motioned to her current work ensemble, which wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in.

Morgan had a rummage in his go-bag, before throwing her a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." JJ said gratefully. "I'll just go change." JJ said heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

"You don't have to, I'll just turn around." Morgan said turning her back to her.

JJ looked nervously in Morgan's direction; she did not want him catching even a glimpse of her scars. JJ changed quickly and hastily. "That's me." JJ said allowing Morgan to turn back around as she climbed into bed. Morgan's clothes were far too big for her but she had to admit they were comfortable.

JJ turned onto her side, sinking her head into the pillow with a sigh.

Morgan slid into the other side of the bed, also turning on his side so he was facing the blonde agent. "So you want to talk about it?" Morgan asked bluntly, that's just how their friendship worked, blunt, direct, no bullshit but with respect.

JJ pondered Morgan's question with a sigh. She didn't really want to talk about it, for one, it would be a long explanation but maybe it would do some good.

"I saw Kate tonight." JJ blurted out, surprising herself as well a Morgan, who scowled once he processed what she said.

"What? Where? What did she want?" Morgan said spouting out a load of questions.

JJ explained the whole thing to him, how she had been seeing Maura, and she was now her girlfriend, how Kate had shown up being a total bitch and she then told Morgan about all of Kate's accusations whilst they were together and about how Kate was actually being the unfaithful one.

"So now I have to speak to Emily about it and I have no idea what to say." JJ groaned in frustration and embarrassment.

"Christ." Morgan mumbled.

"I know." JJ agreed. "Any advice?" JJ asked almost desperately.

"Well for starters, congratulations on bagging the doc, I mean damn." Morgan said letting out a low whistle.

"Shut up, that's my girlfriend you're talking about." JJ said, giving Morgan a light playful punch in the arm, she knew he was just teasing.

Morgan laughed and held his hands up in surrender causing JJ to chuckle.

"Seriously though, Kate's a bitch for how she treated you and for what she done tonight, don't allow her to make you doubt yourself." Morgan said, he never knew why the two of them broke or about the accusations. "I never liked her." Morgan grumbled. "She didn't deserve you." Morgan said honestly. "And you know this won't change anything between you and Emily. Just talk to her and you'll see." Morgan said knowingly.

JJ nodded. "Thanks partner." JJ said with a small grin.

"So you and Dr Isles huh? How's it going?" Morgan asked genuinely happy for JJ.

"Amazing." JJ beamed. "She's amazing." JJ smiled dreamily, letting out a yawn.

"I think someone's in love." Morgan teased with a smirk.

"You know I might just be Derek." JJ admitted sleepily, before her eyes closed.

\-----

_"All you have to do is give up the code and I'll let her go." Askari whispered dangerously._

_JJ was paralysed._

_She couldn't move._

_She couldn't speak._

_No matter how much she tried._

_A few seconds of silence passed._

_And then suddenly._

_The gun went off._

_The bullet blasting through Maura's skull._

JJ shot bolt upright up on the bed. Her back was rigid against the headboard. Her eyes wild, flickering nervously around the room as her hand automatically reached the bedside table for her gun.

"JJ?" a voice said from beside her and JJ was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone. In a moment of panic and instinct she turned around pressing her arm brutally hard against the throat of the person next to her. Morgan's eyes went wide with shock as he looked into JJ's.

A look of realisation came across JJ's before it quickly turned to shame and guilt as she let go of Morgan. JJ quickly scrambled off the bed, grabbing a few of her things that were near her, before bolting out of the room.

Maura.

She had to see Maura.


	14. Comfort, Love & Scars

Maura was woken up during the early hours of the morning by furious knocking on the door, Maura rubbed her eyes tiredly, before making her way downstairs, both confused and worried. Unlocking the front door, she was greeted to the sigh of an almost frightened looking JJ, standing outside wearing a t-shirt way too big for her and a ridiculously large pair of basketball shorts.

"JJ-" Maura began to question but JJ cut her off, throwing her arms around Maura, embracing her in a protective manner.

JJ pulled back a little so she could look at her girlfriend, cupping her face in her hands. "You're ok." JJ breathed, half questioning, half as a statement of reassurance to herself.

Maura frowned in concern. "Why wouldn't I be?" Maura asked gently, her voice laced with confusion before it clicked. "You had a nightmare." Maura said softly, as it all became clear.

JJ eyes flickered down, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"God, you're freezing Jay." Maura said worriedly, as she rubbed her hands over JJ's bare arms. "Let's get you inside." Maura said gently, guiding JJ inside and sitting with her on the sofa. Maura laid a blanket across JJ, to warm her up.

"I'm going to make you a hot drink. I'll be back in a minute. Will you be ok?" Maura asked softly.

JJ nodded mutely. Maura gave her a gentle kiss before reluctantly making her way over to the kitchen but made sure she could still see JJ. She grabbed her phone from the counter, sending a quick text. _'Agent Morgan, JJ's here with me, she's safe so don't worry. Dr Isles.'_ She had gotten all of the BAU agent's numbers when they started working the case. Maura has quickly deduced that from the clothes JJ was in, she must have stayed in Morgan's room tonight. Maura set about making JJ some tea before, walking back over to the sofa.

Maura handed JJ the mug, to which JJ just mumbled a "thanks". Maura frowned in concern, as a doctor and girlfriend when she saw the FBI agent shivering. "Come here." Maura gestured, opening her arms out, JJ accepted the comfort, putting the tea down on the table and scooting into Maura's arms, resting her head against her chest as Maura wrapped the blanket around both of them. JJ closed her eyes contentedly, as she relished in both the heat and comfort her girlfriend was providing.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked as JJ buried herself further into the ME's embrace.

"Fine." JJ managed to reply, her voice was hoarse. "I just had to make sure you were ok, that you weren't hurt or-"JJ stopped, the words making her choke up.

"Was-was I in it?" Maura asked, suddenly unsure how to word her question.

JJ swallowed hard. "Yeah." JJ whispered, sadness lacing the tone of her voice.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." Maura reassured the blonde agent. "But I'm here if and when you do." Maura added, she didn't want to pressure JJ.

"I-he shot you." JJ began. "Killed you." JJ said clenching her fists a little as Maura tried to relax her.

"Who?" Maura prodded gently.

"Askari…the man who tortured me." JJ replied, her eyes downcast.

It broke Maura's heart to think about JJ in that situation. It caused her to feel so many emotions all at once. Maura struggled to come up with something to say, which was unusual for her, but sometimes words weren't needed. So Maura just simply placed a kiss on the crown of JJ's head and tightened her arms around her.

A few moments of silence passed. "Thank you." JJ said softly as she sat up a little to look at her girlfriend, Maura listened to her but didn't pressure her and for that she was grateful.

"You don't have to thank me." Maura said brushing her thumb across JJ's cheek as she gazed into her eyes.

JJ stared at Maura. This woman was amazing, perfect in every way to JJ. "I love you." JJ admitted with a hoarse whisper, her voice full of emotion.

Maura gave a beaming smile back, unable to stop a full force grin appearing on her face. "I love you too." Maura replied almost instantly causing JJ to smile just as big as Maura.

The atmosphere suddenly changed around them, from hurt and comfort only moments ago to pure joy and happiness.

The two women soon shared a kiss and it was different from all the others. It was full of reassurance and promise for the future but at the same time it was more passionate and lust-filled than any other kiss they had shared before. Then when JJ whispered "I'm ready" and Maura led her up to her bedroom, it was clear where the rest of the night was going.

\-----

When JJ woke a few hours later, she was aware of how she was so much more relaxed than she had been in a while. JJ's tired eyes glanced down at the weight resting on her shoulder and couldn't help but smile and wrap her arm around Maura to hold her more closely. JJ also became aware of the fact that she was naked, and couldn't help but shift slightly, as she self-consciously realised her scars were exposed. JJ knew on some level she was being irrational, Maura had seen them all last night and it wasn't a problem but the thoughts were still niggling away at JJ. But when Maura opened her eyes and looked up at her, it sent all her insecurities away temporarily.

"Morning." Maura mumbled sleepily, which JJ found adorable.

"Good morning." JJ replied with a smirk as she leaned down to give Maura a kiss.

Maura sat up, so she was straddling JJ, letting the sheets pool at her waist. Maura placed her hands at either side of JJ's neck as JJ's hands rested on Maura's hips. Maura fingers trailed down tracing patterns on JJ's shoulders and chest.

"How did you get this?" Maura murmured softly as she stroked a patch of raised skin on the right side of JJ's chest.

JJ cleared her throat a little as she heard Maura's question. "I was in Afghanistan, the Humvee I was in was attacked, bombed." JJ began, looking Maura straight in the eye. "Then there was a shootout, a lot of gunfire." JJ explained as she thought back to that day. "I was shot." JJ finished simply. For her that scar was one of the easier ones to explain.

Maura listened intently; her heart clenched just thinking about what had happened to JJ. Half of her was desperate to ask JJ all the questions she had running through her head, but she knew not to push JJ, she knew JJ just telling her this was a big step for her. JJ knew Maura had questions but she didn't know if she had the energy to answer them.

"What about this one?" Maura whispered, as her fingers down to a much larger scar on JJ's side and lower stomach.

JJ tensed up as Maura's fingers came closer to her other scar, causing the ME to still her movements. "Electrical burn." JJ answered shortly as she shifted uncomfortably,

Maura didn't expect that from JJ, what she said and the way she said it had both shocked Maura. "You don't have to go any further." Maura reassured her girlfriend. "These scars don't make you any less beautiful. I know they were caused by horrific things but they reflect your strength and your courage. You don't need to be ashamed." Maura said softly.

JJ nodded in acknowledgement of Maura's words, pulling her girlfriend closer to her, burying her head into the crook of Maura's neck as they embraced.

JJ pulled back a little, and a cheeky grin appeared on her face as the mood suddenly changed. "Last night was amazing." She said her eyes suddenly lighting up.

"It certainly was." Maura agreed with a grin mirroring JJ's as she brought her into a heated kiss. "Do you think we have time for a repeat?" Maura mumbled against JJ's lips.

"I wish." JJ replied as she glanced at Maura's clock. "We have to be at the station soon." JJ groaned with disappointment as she let her eyes trail all over the woman in front of her. That didn't seem to deter Maura though and JJ wasn't complaining as their make-out session went on for a good few minutes.

JJ pulled away reluctantly. "I have to get to the hotel, I have no clothes." JJ chuckled eyeing Morgan's clothes on the floor. "I never imagined that the first time we slept together that I'd be wearing Morgan's clothes." JJ laughing at the bizarreness of the situation. "Oh shit, Morgan." JJ winced, she had just took off during the middle of the night and knowing him, he'd be worried.

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I sent him a text last night when you came over." Maura said, causing JJ to relax.

"You're amazing, you know that." JJ smiled, giving Maura a kiss.

"And don't you forget it." Maura teased with an embarrassed blush as she climbed off of JJ and out of the bed.

JJ sat up on the bed. "I hope we get a breakthrough with this case today." JJ said frustrated, her mind suddenly going to work.

"Me too." Maura sighed; it was just as frustrating for her as it was for the detectives and agents. Maura walked around to JJ's side of the bed. "Don't stress about it, it won't do any good." Maura said massaging JJ's shoulders gently.

"You're right." JJ said reluctantly before they both started getting ready.


	15. The Predicament

JJ made her way down the corridor towards her hotel room, looking more than a little ridiculous still wearing Morgan's clothes. She had driven herself to the hotel, telling Maura that she'd see her later at the station.

JJ unlocked the hotel room door hesitantly unsure whether the brunette profiler would be in the room or at the station. She heard the shower running immediately giving her the answer. A few minutes later Emily appeared out of the bathroom, surprised to see JJ sitting on the bed.

"Oh, hey." Emily said quietly. "Nice clothes." she teased.

"Hi." JJ said with a small smile. "Yeah, I crashed at Morgan's last night…for a while anyway." JJ explained her attire.

"You ok?" Emily asked simply sitting next to JJ on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just…I'm really sorry Em, about Kate." JJ winced internally as she thought about last night at the bar.

Emily waved her hand, dismissing JJ's apology. "You don't have to be sorry JJ, I'm just a bit confused, does she think that me you were…?" Emily trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence, she knew about Kate's accusations towards JJ but she wasn't aware that some were about her.

"Yeah, quite quickly after she met the team, she thought we were having some kind of affair." JJ explained. "Then she realised that we shared a room on cases and she became even more convinced."

"Wow." Emily said, not sure what to say.

"I'm really sorry." JJ repeated, shamefully.

"It's not your fault, she's just fucking crazy." Emily stated bluntly, causing JJ to laugh.

"I just didn't want it to change anything between us, that's why I never mentioned it before." JJ admitted.

"I get that, but seriously, it makes no difference to me." Emily said truthfully as she eyed the blonde agent.

"Thanks Em." JJ said her voice filled with relief. "I better get a shower and get dressed or we're going to be late." JJ said glancing at the clock as she stood up. "I won't be long." JJ said knowing Emily would wait until she was ready before going into the station so she quickly set about getting ready.

\-----

JJ received a text later on in the morning from Maura asking if she wanted to come down to the ME's office for lunch, JJ readily accepted the invitation, and at 12pm she eagerly made her way down to the morgue.

"Hey." JJ greeted with a smile as she made her way into Maura's office.

"Hi there." Maura grinned, giving JJ a kiss. "Angela made me some lunch, you want to share." She said pulling back from the kiss. JJ nodded and both women made their way over to the sofa.

Once they had finished their lunch, JJ slumped back against the couch. "You look tired." Maura murmured softly, reaching over to brush a few stray hairs away from JJ's face.

JJ hummed in agreement. JJ titled her head gesturing for Maura to lie down. Maura lay on her back resting her head on JJ's lap, JJ ran her fingers through Maura's hair gently. They were both grateful for the privacy of Maura's office.

"Did you get everything sorted with Emily?" Maura said looking up at the tired eyes of her girlfriend.

"Yeah." JJ said with a nod. "Everything good, I think." She said and Maura could tell she was relieved.

A few minutes of silence went by, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, both of them just enjoying the intimate moment with each other.

"How did you get this?" JJ asked quietly as her fingers trailed gently over Maura's neck near the small, almost unnoticeable scar.

Maura didn't expect that question from her girlfriend, the scar was very discreet, and you almost couldn't see it, unless you looked closely.

Maura hesitated a little, wondering how to explain it whilst not betraying Jane in any way. "Jane and I were held hostage a few years ago, by a serial killer who…let's just say he took quite a liking to Jane." Maura almost cringed at her wording.

JJ's went wide at the answer she was given, her eyebrows rising up in disbelief. "I had no idea." JJ said. "Did he do that to you?" JJ wondered, even though it was pretty clear.

Maura nodded, she could feel the tension in JJ's body building. "I've dealt with it though, so has Jane but I guess…you know as well as anyone that you never forget when something like that happens, you just need to try and move on as best you can." Maura said truthfully.

JJ nodded in agreement. "I just don't like to think of you being hurt." JJ frowned.

"I know how you feel." Maura said her eyes flickering up to meet JJ's, both of them sharing a sad smile.

JJ sighed. "How is this going to work when I go back to Virginia?" JJ asked reluctantly, finally asking the question that they had both been putting off.

Maura sat up so she was sitting across JJ's lap and JJ wrapped her arms around the ME's waist.

"I don't know." Maura answered honestly, her eyes downcast.

They both knew that this wasn't going to be like a regular long distance relationship, given the demanding nature of both of their jobs and the unpredictability of JJ's.

"Me neither." JJ admitted. "We'll make it work though, we have to." JJ said optimistically. Maura nodded wordlessly in reply. Although the predicament was still loitering in the back of both of their minds for the rest of the day.


	16. Fussing

The next day the team finally got a breakthrough with the case, which led to a stand-off at an abandoned warehouse with the UnSub who they identified as Michelle Lang. It was clear that she wasn't getting out of the situation she was in, so she developed an 'if I go, you go with me' attitude. Firing her gun at the agents and officers in a final desperate act causing a bullet to pierce JJ's Kevlar vest, sending her stumbling backwards as the UnSub was quickly shot dead.

"You alright?" Emily asks with concern as she guides JJ towards the ambulance.

JJ nods her head as she sits on the back edge of the ambulance removing her vest, flinching a little as the paramedics look over her injuries, determining that the most damage that was done was bruising and abrasions.

"I would recommend that you get checked over again at the hospital." The paramedic tells JJ.

"I'm fine." JJ dismisses him as politely as possible, as she stands up, pulling down her shirt as Hotch walks over.

"What's the verdict?" Hotch asks, his face stoic as always but he obviously cared.

"Just some bruising and abrasions, I would recommend a check-up at the hospital." The paramedic repeats once again, ignoring the glare JJ was giving him.

"I'll be fine; I'll get Dr Isles to keep an eye on things." JJ tells Hotch, trying her best to convince her boss that she doesn't need to go to the hospital.

"Fine, but if anything changes go to the hospital right away." Hotch agrees reluctantly as JJ nods in reply before everyone heads back to BPD.

\-----

Maura was in the morgue finishing up for the day when JJ gingerly walks in greeting her with a sheepish, wheezy sounding. "Hey."

Maura's head snaps up at the sound of JJ's voice, clearly not sounding the way she usually does. "What happened?" Maura asks immediately worried, as she rushes over to her girlfriend. Maura guides JJ onto one of nearby stools when she sees the slight look of pain contorted on JJ's face.

"Took a bullet to the vest." JJ explains as she sits down carefully and Maura stands in front of her. "Everyone else is ok." JJ informs the ME, knowing that would be Maura's next questions.

Maura nods with a frown, moving closer to the blonde agent, as she lifts up JJ's shirt to inspect the damage, gasping slightly when she sees the large, dark, angry bruise and the few abrasions that have formed on the left side of JJ's torso around her ribs. "It looks sore Jay." Maura states worriedly, as her fingers trail around the bruise. "No damage to your ribs I take it?" Maura asks.

JJ shakes her head indicating no. JJ gazes at Maura as the ME continues to inspect her injury. JJ had missed her, they hadn't seen each other since yesterday at lunch time in Maura's office, and it felt like longer. "You look beautiful." JJ tells her girlfriend truthfully, letting her eyes trail over Maura, who was wearing a red designer, knee length dress and black heels, her honey-blonde hair falling perfectly down her shoulders and back.

Maura blushed at the unexpected, yet not unwelcome, compliment from her girlfriend, watching the way JJ's eyes filled with lust.

"You're such a charmer." Maura replied with a smile, rolling her eyes in a playful manner, pulling JJ's shirt back down.

"Only for you babe." JJ smirks, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her close so she was standing between JJ's legs.

Maura places her hands on JJ shoulders to steady herself. "You're staying with me tonight." Maura orders her girlfriends sternly. "I want to keep an eye on that." Maura says tilting her head down towards JJ's injury, still in doctor mode.

"I guess I can suffer through that." JJ replies with a teasing smirk and Maura smacks her shoulder playfully. "You know what would really make me feel better though?" JJ says, her eyebrows wiggling goofily.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Maura asks with a flirtatious smirk as she brushes her lips lightly against JJ's, teasing her girlfriend.

JJ doesn't reply, she just presses her lips against Maura's more firmly, bringing her right hand up to cup Maura's face. "God, I love you so much." JJ whispers against Maura's lips as she pulls back from the kiss.

Maura gave JJ a beaming smile in return, offering her hand to JJ to help her up off the stool.

"You ready to go?" Maura asks, grabbing her jacket and bag.

JJ just nodded in reply. She made a move to drop Maura's hand once they had left the morgue, unsure if Maura was comfortable with that at her workplace, but Maura just held onto JJ's hand tighter as they both left BPD.

\-----

Maura had been bustling about in the kitchen for the last 10 minutes; she had made an amazing meal for them both not that long ago. Now she was cleaning up the kitchen whilst simultaneously fussing over JJ and her injury which the blonde agent found sweet but not necessary.

Maura was washing the dishes, when JJ came up behind her, snaking her arms around the ME's waist, Maura immediately relaxed into the embrace.

"Just leave the dishes babe, I'll do them tomorrow." JJ suggested, placing gentle kisses to the side of Maura's neck.

"You need to rest." Maura said with a frown. "Do you want anything? Some water or tea or coffee?" Maura offered.

JJ chuckled at her girlfriends fussing. "I'm ok for now, just come and lie on the sofa with me." JJ said with puppy dog eyes and an exaggerated pout, when Maura turned around in her arms.

Maura rolled her eyes a little. "How can I refuse that adorable face?" Maura teased causing JJ to grin victoriously.

A few moments later the two women were lying facing each other on the sofa, their hands joined and fingers interlocked between their bodies.

JJ felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, indicating a text. When she pulled out her phone and read it, her face fell a little and a frown appeared.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked her girlfriend, immediately seeing JJ's facial expression change.

JJ sighed, disappointedly as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "We're flying home first thing tomorrow." JJ said sadly.

"Oh." Maura said dejectedly, reality suddenly hitting them.

"I was looking up on the internet today and flights are cheap and short." JJ said with optimism.

Maura nodded in agreement. "We can text and phone each other also, and FaceTime." Maura added with a smile.

"See it'll be fine, we can make it work. It's just my job that makes things awkward for us. It's not like we can plan our visits." JJ pointed out as she felt her phone vibrating again; however this message put a smile on her face.

"We've been given 3 days off because the case lasted longer than normal." JJ said with a grin, reading the text from Cruz.

"Really?" Maura asked her face lighting up.

"It looks like I'll be staying here a bit longer, if you'll have me." JJ gave Maura a cheeky smile.

"It would be my pleasure." Maura grinned back. Both of them grateful for unexpected extra time they were getting together.


	17. Work Around It

Maura was curled closely into JJ's uninjured side, her head resting on JJ's chest with JJ's arm around her. They were both cuddled up on the sofa, a blanket draped over them watching a film, when the front door burst open.

"Maura?" Angela called out before quickly noticing the two women on the couch.

Maura's head swivelled round when she heard Angela's voice.

"Oh sorry honey, didn't realise you had company." Angela apologised, doing an about turn to leave.

"Angela wait." Maura protested as she stood up, JJ doing the same, stopping Angela in her tracks. "I want to introduce you properly." Maura said with a smile, grabbing JJ's hand.

Angela eyed the two women, she wasn't blind or stupid, and she had a fair idea of what had been going on based on what she had seen over the past week; however she just waited for Maura to continue.

"This is JJ, my girlfriend." Maura said with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you…again." JJ offered with a chuckle, wincing a little at the pain the movement had caused.

They both waited anxiously for the older woman's reaction when all that followed was silence.

"Oh Maura, this is so exciting!" Angela finally burst out with excitement, clasping her hands together in front of her. "And an FBI agent as well." Angela gushed, her eyes filled with happiness for Maura.

Maura and JJ laughed at Angela's reaction, relieved that it had gone so well. "I'm glad you approve Angela." Maura chuckled.

"I more than approve honey." Angela winked at Maura, causing the couple to blush at Angela's antics. "Well I'll leave you two alone." Angela said with a knowing smile before making her way over to the guest house.

"Well that was unexpected." JJ laughed once Angela was gone.

"Hmm." Maura mused. "It went well don't you think?" Maura asked seeking some reassurance, however unnecessary it was.

"It went more than well babe." JJ said with certainty.

Maura silently nodded in agreement. "Are you in pain? I saw you wincing." Maura asked her girlfriend, she hadn't missed the look of slight pain on JJ's face a few moments ago.

"Yeah fine, no worries." JJ said truthfully.

"Anything I can do to help?" Maura asked, still worried about the blonde agent's injury.

JJ's eyes seemed to light up. "You know there is one thing we can do to help." JJ said flirtatiously, a seductive smirk on her face; it would be hard for Maura to miss the intent of what JJ was suggesting.

"We can't." Maura objected. "You're hurt." She pointed out obviously.

"So?" JJ replied immediately. "We can work around it." JJ said simply, undeterred as her hands made their way from Maura's hips around to her ass.

" W-we can't." Maura weakly protested again, subconsciously gripping onto JJ's top pulling her closer. When JJ began to place hot kisses down her neck Maura quickly surrendered to her girlfriends advances.

\-----

They both collapsed on the bed a couple of hours later; hot, sweaty and breathing heavily, their naked bodies entangled with each other.

"Told you we could work around it." JJ said breathlessly with a smug smirk.

"Don't get used to being right, that was a one off." Maura warned her girlfriend playfully.

"Oh really?" JJ questioned with a raised eyebrow, rolling over and tickling Maura's side's mercilessly as the doctor let out a series of high pitched giggles.

"S-top stop." Maura gasped between laughs.

JJ pulled her hands away with a laugh.

"I'll get you back one day." Maura threatened jokingly. "You should take your pain killers." Maura said reaching over to the bedside table.

JJ pouted. "Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes." Maura said sternly, amused at the agent's childish antics. "If you don't take them, then no more sex." Maura said simply.

JJ grumbled petulantly. "That's not even a fair choice." JJ mumbled as she swallowed the pills.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Maura asked with a teasing smirk at her sulking girlfriend. "How about a shower?" Maura asked getting out of the bed.

JJ's mouth went dry, as she looked at her girlfriend standing there fully naked and totally gorgeous. "Uh-uh yeah." Was all she could say. "In fact, can we have a bath instead?" JJ changed her mind. Showering sometimes reminded her of her torture, especially a shower she had never used before. Now every time they went away on a case, JJ had to test the showers in the hotels, changing the settings to make it easier.

Maura nodded, although she was confused by JJ's suddenly edgy behaviour.

"You go and run it; I'll be there in a minute." JJ mustered up a fake smile. Maura paused for a few seconds before finally nodding and making her way into the bathroom.

JJ blew out a quiet breath, mentally scolding herself for being so ridiculous. Even just the running of a bath would bring back horrific memories of the waterboarding. She hated, in her eyes, how weak and pathetic she had become. It frustrated her, how much everything had changed. She was ashamed of herself.

When she heard the water stop running, indicating that the bath was ready, JJ made her way warily into the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" Maura asked vaguely.

"Yeah, great." JJ said, her smile a little more real now as she looked at her girlfriend.

JJ quickly climbed into the bath tub, gesturing for Maura to sit between her legs. "Won't I hurt you?" Maura asked with a worried frown.

JJ shook her head. "It'll be fine." JJ reassured her.

Maura looked sceptical but got in the bath anyway, carefully manoeuvring herself to sit without hurting her girlfriend.

"Lean back." JJ encouraged her, doing so herself, and hesitantly Maura followed suit. JJ wrapped her arms around Maura resting them the lower part of her abdomen and Maura placed her arms and hands on top of JJ's.

"This is nice." JJ sighed contentedly, placing a kiss on Maura's shoulder.

Maura just hummed in agreement. Both of them were equally enjoying the intimate embrace. A few minutes of comfortable silence followed before Maura spoke up.

"I've arranged the next 3 days off." Maura told JJ.

"You didn't have to do that." JJ assured Maura although she was extremely happy that Maura had.

Maura shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to." Maura explained simply. She had a lot of people working for her which meant she wasn't required in the office 24/7; she had the ability to work from home from time to time.

JJ didn't bother protesting this time. "Well thank you, that was sweet of you to do that." JJ said honestly. JJ had informed Hotch that she was staying in Boston and that she wouldn't be flying out with them tomorrow, he hadn't asked any questions, he just thanked her for letting him know. Emily had kindly offered to drop JJ's go bag off at Maura's house tomorrow morning before they left, to save JJ coming back to the hotel which JJ was grateful to her friend for.

JJ leaned forward slightly and placed her lips gently to the crown of Maura's head. "Love you." She mumbled into Maura's hair.

Maura let out a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes as she leaned further back into JJ. "I love you too." Maura replied softly.


	18. Pancakes

JJ got up early the next morning to book a flight back to Virginia in a couple of days. Seeing that Maura was still fast asleep, she decided to make her breakfast…or try and make her breakfast; she wasn't the best cook in the world.

She remembered vaguely that Maura liked pancakes from when Angela had made her some in the BPD café. JJ moved around the kitchen somewhat gingerly, the bruises and abrasions seemed to have gotten worse during the night, but JJ knew from experience that it meant they would start healing now.

JJ starting plating up breakfast, which consisted of pancakes which she had tried her best to soppily shape into a heart, along with syrup and a few strawberries. She made her way upstairs with the breakfast, walking into Maura's room where the ME was still sleeping peacefully. JJ placed the tray on the bedside cabinet as she knelt down beside Maura, brushing several stray hairs out of her face.

"Maura." JJ whispered, stroking the side of Maura's face gently and that was all it took for her to wake.

Maura's eyes fluttered open, taking in the sight of JJ. "Morning." She mumbled sleepily, with a small contented smile.

"Morning." JJ replied, giving Maura a gently kiss. "I made you breakfast." JJ said tilting her head towards the bedside cabinet.

"Well aren't you cute." Maura teased as she spotted the heart shaped pancakes.

"I try." JJ said with a wink, as Maura sat up.

"This looks great, thank you." Maura said gratefully, she had never really been in a relationship where someone had treated her as well as JJ has, it was all these little things that made Maura fall for the blonde agent even more, if that was possible.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang halting JJ's reply. "It's probably a delivery I'm expecting." Maura explained, as she made a move to get out of bed.

JJ gently stopped her from getting up. "Nope, you stay here and relax, I'll get it." JJ told the ME, giving Maura a quick peck on the cheek and heading back downstairs, leaving no room for arguments.

JJ opened the front door expecting a delivery man but was greeted by the sight of an older woman, with dark, well styled hair, dressed immaculately with a pair of surprised raised eyebrows firmly fixed on her face. Constance Isles.

"Hello, I'm here to see my daughter, is she home?" Constance asked immediately, looking curiously at the woman in front of her.

JJ's eyes went wide at the woman's words. "Um yeah, she's upstairs." JJ managed to splutter out as she moved out of the way to let Constance in. "I'll go get her." JJ said, hastily making her way back upstairs.

Maura frowned a little when she caught sight of her girlfriend, not appearing to hold a shoe box shaped package.

"Your Mom is downstairs." JJ's words rushed out as soon as she was in the room.

Maura's eyes went wide, similar to JJ's. "What?!" Maura exclaimed with a hiss, as she hurriedly climbed out of bed. Her Mother always informed her of her visits, she never showed up without telling Maura she was coming. Their relationship had improved over the last few years but it was still somewhat strained.

"I can't believe she's here." Maura exclaimed. "I haven't even cleaned the house or prepared any lunch, and the guest bedroom isn't set-" Maura's panicked rant was cut short by JJ's lips on her own.

"Just breathe babe, calm down." JJ said gently, her actions and words instantly calming Maura.

Maura took a breath, wrapping herself in her robe. "Do you want me to stay here?" JJ asked, not wanting to assume anything.

Maura shook her head. "Can you come downstairs with me please?" Maura asked, her voice strangely vulnerable. It had been a while since she had introduced her Mother to anyone she had been dating, especially someone as serious as JJ. It was understandably making her nervous.

"Of course, no problem." JJ said with certainty, grabbing Maura's hand supportively.

"Maura, darling." Constance's impatient voice floated up the stairs.

"Coming Mother." Maura shouted back, taking another breath as she walked downstairs with JJ by her side.


	19. Constance

"Hello Mother, this is a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you." Maura said greeting Constance.

"Well yes, I supposed it is rather unexpected, I'm on my way to Chicago and had a layover in Boston." Constance explained, as the two women exchanged double cheek kisses.

"Oh." Maura acknowledge simply. "How has your flight been so far?" Maura said managing to muster up a smile amongst the small talk.

"I've been flying on the family jet, so it has been very nice." Constance explained. "Maura dear, are you going to introduce us?" Constance asked her daughter curiously, glancing over to the blonde woman standing awkwardly next to Maura.

"Oh yes, I apologise." Maura said a little flustered. "Mother, this is JJ, my girlfriend." Maura beamed, which didn't go unnoticed by Constance.

"It's nice to meet you." JJ said nervously sticking out her hand for a handshake.

"Likewise." Constance replied simply, shaking JJ's hand. "I take it this is a rather new development?" Constance mused at her daughter.

Maura cleared her throat a little. "Yes, JJ and her team have been assisting us on our latest case. She's an FBI agent." Maura explained with a proud smile.

"I see." Constance said vaguely.

"Would you like a coffee? How long are you staying for?" Maura asked changing the subject at her Mother's lack of words.

"Only for an hour I'm afraid." Constance said, a little sadness in her voice which Maura could detect, making her smile inwardly. Her Mother actually wanted to stay longer.

"I'll just go upstairs and get dressed properly." Maura said heading back upstairs, her hand brushing JJ's hip lightly in a silent thank you for her support.

JJ sent a panicked look Maura's way when she realised she's be alone with Constance, Maura either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

"So how long have you been dating my daughter?" Constance asked bluntly as she gracefully sat on one of the kitchen island stools.

JJ was taken aback. "Uh, not long, just over a week I think." JJ said cringing when she realised how odd it must look, the fact she was so comfortable in Maura's home already and they hadn't been dating long. She sat on one of the stools opposite Constance as she was waiting for the other woman's inevitable questions.

Constance nodded, she was quite surprised it had been for that short amount of time. "Do you live in Boston?"

"No, Virginia, I was just here for the case." JJ answered. "My team and I fly all over America, assisting local authorities." JJ explained.

"So it will be a long distance relationship then, yes?" Constance inquired. JJ almost felt like she was at some type of job interview.

"Unfortunately, yes." The blonde agent replied sadly.

"Well I can tell my daughter likes you very, very much. I've never seen her look this happy in a relationship before, I can tell she adores you and likewise." Constance told JJ truthfully.

This took JJ by surprise and immediately relaxed her. "Well I'm a very lucky woman, you have an incredible daughter." JJ replied honestly.

"Oh I know, I'm extremely proud of her." Constance said, her voice laced with unexpected emotion.

"You should tell her that." JJ suggested subtly, not wanting to push any boundaries, but Maura had explained the type of complicated relationship her and Constance had, and JJ wanted to support and protect her in every way possible.

"Yes, perhaps I should." Constance said giving JJ a small smile.

Neither of them realised that Maura had heard most of their conversation, shamelessly eavesdropping as she came down the stairs. It brought unshed tears to her eyes when she heard them talking.

Maura stepped forward making her presence known as she set about making them some coffee.

"How have you been dear? I apologise, it's been quite a while since we spoke properly." Constance said regretfully, the last time they had spent any real time together was after the accident and since then it had been mostly quick phone calls, e-mails and texts.

"I'm great right now, really happy." Maura said with a shy smile in JJ's direction as she sat down next to her Mother, glad that she seemed to be taking an interest.

"That's wonderful darling." Constance told her daughter genuinely. She knew Maura had had a rough time with Paddy, Hope and Cailin as well as the ordeal with Dennis Rockmond and Maura being accused of murder. Maura had never really opened up to her about all of that, it came to a point were she was more forced into telling her because of the media coverage and publicity her life suddenly got. She knew Maura had someone to confide in now with JJ, and that gave her a great sense of comfort. Of course, she would always be there for Maura but sometimes, she didn't quite know how to be a mother, even though she was trying to make up for it now.

The doorbell rang halting the conversation momentarily. "That'll be Emily. I'll get it." JJ told Maura, outwardly wincing at the pain in her torso still present as she got up from the stool.

"Has she hurt herself?" Constance asked as her eyes followed JJ who was walking towards the front door, she could sense JJ was in pain from her movements and from the worried looked etched on Maura's face.

Maura's frown deepened. "Yes, she took a bullet to the vest yesterday." Maura explained to her Mother.

Constance nodded in understanding, as she watched JJ converse with a black haired woman who she assumed was a colleague as she handed JJ a bag. Emily's stop was a flying visit, as the team were on there way to the airstrip to fly home.

JJ made her way back into the kitchen, leaving her go-bag on the floor.

"JJ's staying for an extra few days, since the case took slightly longer than normal." Maura told Constance and the older woman caught on to how delighted Maura was about it, causing her to smile inwardly.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked concerned as she directed her attention back to her girlfriend as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ replied with a slightly pained smile, giving Maura's hand a reassuring squeeze, comforting Maura instantly as Constance watched on with a small and faint, yet wise and knowing smile.

\-----

The rest of Constance's short visit flew by, with the trio of women talking and laughing amongst themselves. Maura was sad to say goodbye to her Mother again so soon but was grateful for the unexpectedly pleasant visit, and the fact that JJ and Constance had gotten on so well was an added bonus.

Once they were alone, Maura grabbed JJ kissing her with all the passion she had. "Thank you." Maura breathed, her voice raspy as they broke apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" JJ asked with a grin.

Maura shrugged. "I heard you and my Mother talking." She admitted.

"Oh, I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries." JJ said with a frown, suddenly transported back to that conversation.

"God no! You didn't!" Maura reassured her girlfriend. "I-I was just really touched by what you said and for supporting me." Maura said somewhat shyly. The way JJ protected and defended her without smothering her or being possessive, was something Maura was hugely grateful for, she had never experienced that with anyone she had dated before.

"You don't have to thank me for that babe." JJ told Maura truthfully, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and pulling her closer.

Maura welcomed the embrace, placing her arms around JJ's shoulders, interlocking her hands. "I love you so much." Maura whispered, her breath hot against JJ's lips. "How's the pain?" Maura asked as her fingers trailed down JJ's body gently but with clear intent.

"Totally fine." JJ lied with a chuckle, her body reacting to Maura's every touch.

"Hmm." Maura hummed absentmindedly as her fingers trailed lower, and JJ's arms instinctively wrapped tighter around Maura' waist. When their lips met finally, the passion exploded between them once again.


	20. Opening Up

JJ frowned as she read the name on the screen of her phone for what felt like the hundredth time.

Maura caught the expression that appeared on her girlfriend's face. "Is everything okay?" Maura asked, her voice light, as she pressed her naked body closer into JJ's.

"Hmm." JJ hummed vaguely as the phone rang this time, JJ looked ready to decline the call until she saw who it unexpectedly was.

"I should take this, it's Penelope." JJ murmured softly to her girlfriend, Maura just wrapped her arm gently around JJ's injured torso in reply.

"Hey Pen." JJ greeted when she answered the call.

"So a little birdie tells me that you've got yourself a girlfriend and that you're staying in Boston spending the next few days with her." Garcia grinned down the phone.

JJ groaned. "Would that little birdie be called Emily Prentiss by any chance?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"I do not give away my sources." Garcia said simply, making JJ chuckle. "So let's see then?" Garcia added after a few moments of silence.

"See what?" JJ wondered.

"Send me a picture of her; I want to see what she looks like." Garcia said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" JJ exclaimed.

"Please gumdrop…I'm your best friend." Garcia whined and JJ could imagine the pout she had on her face right now.

JJ laughed. "Well she's not exactly…clothed right now." JJ said with a smirk looking down at Maura.

Maura raised an eyebrow at the statement, guessing that JJ was talking to Garcia.

"Jennifer Jaraeu!" Garcia screeched exaggeratedly down the phone, partly feigning shock.

JJ pulled the phone away from her ear with a wince. "Shit, Pen, a bit loud." JJ laughed.

Garcia ignored her friend. "Just send me a picture anyway; I can appreciate the female form." Garcia said in her usual flirty voice.

"Penelope!" Now it was JJ's turn to be shocked. "Ok, hanging up now. I'm losing the signal. Ok, bye." JJ says as she ends the call, chuckling at her friends protests down the other end of the phone.

"Don't ask." JJ joked with a slight eye roll, as she wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Hmm, ok, I won't." Maura smirked, moving over to straddle JJ's waist.

Maura gave JJ a few soft kisses which were eagerly reciprocated.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened? All of it." Maura asked quietly as her fingers gently ghosted over JJ's scars.

JJ was taken aback by Maura's question, her body tensing a little as her eyes flickered down, not daring to meet Maura's.

"Hey." Maura whispered tilting JJ's head back up, forcing her to meet her eyes. "It's ok sweetheart." Maura said softly.

JJ just shook her head and took a deep breath as she reluctantly looked into Maura's eyes.

"I-It's just hard to talk about…not that I've ever really tried." JJ admitted quietly

"I don't want to pressure you." Maura told her girlfriend. "I just want to be there for you." Maura explained honestly.

"I know you wouldn't push me." JJ said immediately. "It's just…it's been a long time since I've spoken to anyone properly about anything serious really, I guess I've forgotten how." JJ told Maura with a slight struggle.

"I can understand that." Maura said, before pausing for a few moments in thought. "What about telling me a little bit at a time?"

JJ frowned a little as she contemplated the idea. "You mean, like each time we see each other, I can tell you a part of what happened?" JJ asked for confirmation.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, it's your decision." Maura reassured gently.

JJ nodded, seemingly in agreement of the idea. "Can-can I start now?" JJ asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Of course, only if you want to." Maura replied.

JJ nodded once again before gathering Maura in her arms and moving her so that she was sitting across JJ's lap. JJ wrapped her arms tighter around Maura, holding Maura comforted her, she couldn't explain it but whenever she held Maura in her arms it made her feel better.

Maura situated her body closely against JJ's, sensing what her girlfriend need.

"I used to be the team's liaison and I was transferred to the State Department nearly 5 years ago now, around the same time that Kate and I broke up." JJ began slowly. The transfer was beyond my control." JJ shrugged a little. "Obviously I tried to stop it but there was nothing that could be done and it turned out that the State Department transfer was just a backstop…and the next thing I know I'm in Afghanistan on a highly classified assignment." JJ finished, just the mention of Afghanistan made her anxious, and Maura sensed that JJ was done for now.

"Thank you for opening up to me." Maura whispered, she could only imagine the strength it took for JJ to do that.

"I-I'm sorry that I can't go any further." JJ let out a shaky breath.

"Don't be sorry, ever." Maura said firmly.

JJ turned her head, burying her face in Maura's neck. "Love you." JJ mumbled.

"I love you too." Maura said kissing JJ's cheek gently.

JJ groaned when she heard her phone vibrating again. Maura gave JJ a questioning look, it had been going off repeatedly for a while now and each time JJ ignored it.

"It's Kate." JJ sighed. "She keeps texting and phoning." JJ explained.

Maura frowned. "What does she want?"

"To cause more trouble no doubt." JJ scoffed before continuing. "I don't know; I'm just ignoring the texts and voicemails." JJ told Maura.

"That's probably for the best, don't give her any ammunition." Maura said in agreement of JJ's approach. Kate, in her opinion, obviously had unfinished business with JJ judging by the way she was acting the other night.

JJ just nodded silently in reply, ignoring the name flashing up on her phone once again.


	21. Home

"I'm going to miss you." Maura admitted to JJ as they drove to the airport. Their time together had flown by and now it was time for JJ to go back home.

"Me too." JJ replied sadly. "We'll see each other soon though, I promise." JJ said bringing Maura’s free hand up to gently kiss the back of it making Maura blush slightly.

"You've got my details?" Maura asked again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

JJ chuckled. "Yes, I've got them in my pocket and in my go-bag." JJ assured Maura, they had exchanged phone numbers, Skype details and email addresses. "I won't lose them... I don't want to miss out on Skype sex." JJ added with a cheeky grin, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Maura rolled her eyes. "I just want to be thorough." Maura justified herself.

"Ok." JJ held her hand up in mock defence. "Or you're just paranoid." JJ teased her girlfriend. 

Maura just shook her head with a smirk on her face. 

"You can just drop me off." JJ said as she spotted the sign for Logan International Airport. "Parking will be a nightmare."

Maura frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" Maura had wanted to go into the airport with her girlfriend but she could see JJ's logic, the parking areas looked very hectic.

"Yeah, there's a drop off zone up ahead." JJ pointed out to Maura. 

JJ reached behind her into the backseat to grab her go bag as Maura pulled up at the drop off zone. 

Maura pulled JJ to her as closely as the limited space in the car would allow, pressing her lips to JJ’s firmly, as JJ kissed back passionately.

They both savoured every second of the kiss, before pulling away resting their foreheads against each other’s.

“I should go.” JJ said quietly.

Maura just nodded in agreement. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” JJ said before giving Maura another quick kiss. “I’ll see you soon, ok? I promise.” JJ assured her girlfriend.

“You should go because it is becoming more and more tempting to lock you in this car and take you back to my house.” Maura smirked.

“Well, I wouldn’t complain.” JJ smirked back. “I’ll phone you when I arrive home.” JJ said as she opened the car door giving Maura’s hand a squeeze. “See you later, Maura.”

“Bye Jay, have a safe flight.” Maura replied with a teary-eyed smile as she watched JJ disappear into the airport.

\-----

JJ closed the door behind her as she entered her apartment, dropping her go-bag on the floor. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and rang her girlfriend’s number as she walked further into the apartment.

“Dr. Isles.” Maura answered.

JJ smiled immediately at the sound of Maura’s voice. “Hey baby, it’s just me, that’s me home.” JJ said down the phone, an odd feeling passed through her as she walked through into the lounge and kitchen.

Maura’s smile mirrored JJ’s on the other end of the phone when she realised who was calling. “Hey, how was your flight?” Maura asked. 

“Not as good as the jet.” JJ chuckled. “I miss you already.” JJ admitted quietly. “I’m in my apartment and I just keep expecting to see you…is that stupid?” JJ said with a small groan of embarrassment.

“No, of course not, I’ve been doing the same thing since you left.” Maura said relating to JJ’s mind-set. She had to admit, it was a nice feeling to know she was missed, she had never really experienced it before. “I ended up organising a flight for six weeks’ time.” Maura rushed out, wondering if she had made a mistake not telling JJ before she arranged it.

“Uh what?” JJ asked, stunned.

Maura interpreted JJ’s vague reply as a negative. “I’m sorry, I knew I should have spoken to you about it first but I knew the jet was available and I wanted to book it in case-“

“Woah, Maura slow down.” JJ halted her girlfriends worried rambling. “I’m not mad, I’m beyond excited, I just wasn’t expecting it.” JJ explained.

Maura blushed at her own antics.

“So tell me how this came about.” JJ grinned down the phone and Maura could sense JJ’s genuine excitement.

“Well, my Mother called and I found out that our private family jet is available in six weeks’ time and she said neither her or my Father were using it for a week but a lot of other family members use the jet as well so it might not be available for long so I took the opportunity and scheduled the flight for myself.” Maura explained, more composed this time.

“That’s great Maur, I can’t wait.” JJ replied excitedly. “But you know I could have a case at any time.” JJ told Maura tentatively, she didn’t want to dampen the mood.

“I know, but I figured if I come for a whole week you’ll likely be home at some point.” Maura said more than a little proud of herself. 

“Looks like you’ve thought of everything, you’re a very smart woman Dr. Isles.” JJ smirked, internally glad that Maura didn’t seem the slightest bit annoyed that she’ll probably have a case, she was just understanding, it was rare for JJ to find that in any of her relationships.

“All I have to do is book a hotel and that’s it all sorted.” Maura told JJ.

“No way Maura, you’re staying at my place…if you want to that is.” JJ added not wanting to force Maura if she didn’t want to.

“I would love that, it just hadn’t occurred to me for some reason.” Maura said, suddenly thrilled at the prospect of staying at JJ’s for a whole week. 

“Great.” JJ beamed. “This is going to be a long six weeks.” She groaned as Maura murmured her agreement and they both began their countdown until they saw each other again.


	22. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 week time jump which is set around 10x11 - The Forever People

[6 weeks later]

'Hey baby, I've been called away to Nevada on a case, but hopefully I'll be back for Monday, I'll keep you updated x' Maura read the text from her girlfriend with a small frown on her face. Maura was a meticulous woman by nature and she couldn't help but notice there was something off about JJ's recent texts but she couldn't quite pin point what was different.

'Ok, be safe x' Maura replied back quickly. She was extremely excited to see JJ again, almost embarrassingly so, she thought to herself. It was only Friday morning and Maura wouldn't arrive until Monday afternoon so hopefully JJ will be back by then and they wouldn't have to spend too much time apart.

'Always x' JJ replied back almost immediately.

Maura had to admit they had done well to adjust to their new long distance relationship so far. There had been countless texts, phone calls and video calls which were great but there was nothing like being with each other in person and Maura couldn't wait until Monday.

\-----

It was 1pm when Maura finally arrived at JJ's apartment on Monday, uncharacteristically giddy with excitement, along with a hint of nervousness. JJ had told her she wouldn't be back until after 9pm tonight but told her girlfriend to make herself at home in the meantime.

It was a little strange at first, being in JJ's house without her, especially since it was the first time she had been there but JJ's reassurance had eased her initial wariness and she got used to it as the day went on.

Maura heard the sound of the door opening later that night, as JJ finally arrived home. Maura immediately noticed JJ's whole demeanour. It was worrying. She looked utterly exhausted and more than a little dishevelled, but what worried Maura the most was JJ's limp, almost lifeless form. It wasn't until JJ looked further into the room and spotted Maura on the couch that some life seemed to spark back into the blonde agent.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Maura said standing up and walking over to JJ slowly, trying not to startle her.

"I'm so happy to see you." JJ choked out, her voice broken and rough. She clutched desperately onto Maura the moment she could.

"Bad case?" Maura asked as she tried her best to comfort JJ.

JJ chuckled bleakly. "Yeah, you could say that." Maura just waited for JJ to continue. "This case just brought back some bad memories and it's almost a year since…you know…what happened." JJ swallowed thickly, burying herself in Maura's embrace. "I was trying to forget about it but this case…it was just constantly reminding me." JJ finished with a whisper.

"It's ok to fall apart every once in a while." Maura said gently, pulling back a little to look at JJ. "You don't have to be strong 24/7. "

"I don't want to burden you with this." JJ explained quietly.

"It's not a burden, don't you ever think it is. I'm here for you, always." Maura said her voice firm and laced with certainty and reassurance.

JJ nodded slightly. "I want to tell you some more…about what happened last year." JJ told Maura, she wanted to keep trusting Maura and opening up to her.

Maura silently guided JJ to the couch and sat down; JJ lay on her back with her head resting on Maura's lap as she stroked JJ's hair.

"I soon found out that I was part of a task force to take down Osama Bin Laden." JJ began; ignoring Maura's slightly shocked expression. "I met my team, Cruz, Hastings, and Askari. I had to interrogate a woman, Nadia, she had information about her husband and it was essential that we got it, she could've been the key to finding Bin Laden…I think I'm done for now." JJ finished unsurely.

"Well thank you." Maura said simply, her voice soft.

JJ nodded. "I really, really missed you." JJ said as she sat up. "You look so beautiful." JJ cupped Maura's face with her hands and finally done what she had been desperate to do for six weeks and kissed her girlfriend.

Maura responded immediately, her hands grasping JJ's slim hips.

"God I fucking missed you." JJ mumbled against Maura's lips, she couldn't believe the effect this woman had on her.

"Me too." Maura mumbled back, grabbing JJ's shirt pulling her even closer, both of them smiling into the kiss before JJ pulled back a little.

"So I have the week off." JJ grinned. "But…I do have to go in tomorrow to fill out a report…I shot and killed the UnSub so it's procedure." JJ said, deciding it was better just to tell the truth.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here for you." Maura smiled.

"Well I was thinking you could come in with me, officially introduce you to the team as my girlfriend and Penelope is dying to meet you." JJ chuckled.

"I would love that." Maura told JJ happily.

"Great." JJ grinned before they both kissed once again and soon aft


	23. The Team

"What happened to your hand?" Maura asked quietly, the following morning as they both lay in bed together.

JJ watched Maura's fingers lightly trace the bandage covering her cut, bruised hand. "I had a boxing session at the gym the other morning...I may have went a little overboard against my trainer." JJ internally winced as she remembered her last conversation, or more like argument, with Mike. JJ mentally made it a priority to apologise to him.

"Hmm…that's why you sounded off that morning." Maura said thoughtfully as she recalled their text messages.

"You noticed?" JJ asked surprised, although she shouldn't be, she was starting to realised that this woman knew her very well by this point.

Maura nodded with a slight shrug before continuing. "Can I see?" Maura asked gesturing to the area under the bandage, the doctor in her starting to show.

"Sure." JJ replied easily before sliding the white material from her hand, the cuts still stinging slight as the bandage rubbed against them.

"You didn't treat them properly did you?" Maura asked, her voice slightly scolding as she examined the damage on JJ's knuckles.

JJ shrugged, unsure. "I just wrapped them in the bandage."

"Come on." Maura said pulling JJ up from the bed determinedly.

JJ groaned. "I don't want to move."

Maura ignored JJ's playful protests and rolled her eyes. "If you don't treat cuts properly they can become infected and if that is left untreated it may lead to amputation of the hand and maybe even the arm as well." Maura said her face deadly serious as she spouted a possible medical diagnosis; her eyes had a sparkle showing the humour in her words.

JJ laughed as she got up from the bed fully. "Ok, ok, you got me, can't argue with that can I. You are a doctor after all." JJ said still laughing slightly.

"Exactly." Maura smirked as she dragged JJ into the kitchen, searching for the first aid box.

\-----

"I shouldn't be too long in here, about half an hour or so." JJ told her girlfriend as they pulled up at the FBI headquarters.

Maura replied with a silent nod. Even though she had met everyone, except Garcia, she was still a little nervous, this time she would officially be JJ's girlfriend. Maura was so lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed JJ parking the car and making her way round to Maura and holding the door open for her.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." JJ reassured Maura as she got out the car. JJ placed a soft, brief kiss on Maura's cheek making the doctor smile. Their hands instinctively found each other's as they walked towards the entrance, their fingers easily lacing together.

"You look beautiful by the way." JJ whispered moments later as made their way upstairs in the elevator.

Maura blushed. "You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Maura chuckled.

"I try." JJ said giving her girlfriend a playful wink making Maura laugh.

JJ led Maura towards the glass doors and into the bullpen where all of the team sat, minus Garcia.

Morgan was the first to spot them. "Hey Pennsylvania, what are you doing here?" He greeted his partner.

"I've got to fill in the report about yesterday." JJ told him.

Morgan just nodded, forgetting that he had not long done one himself. "I just finished mine, wasn't much to write." Morgan said, discreetly scolding JJ for not waiting for back up yesterday and putting herself in danger.

JJ gave him a look but otherwise ignored him as she turned her attention to everyone, clearing her throat. "You guys remember Maura?" JJ said her hand resting gently on the small of Maura's back. "We've been dating for a while now." JJ's beaming smile made it obvious to everyone how happy she was right now.

Of course, the team already knew that, it was no secret, so no one was surprised by the doctor's presence.

"Statistics actually show that it is not uncommon for law enforcement and medical professional to date and become long term partners due to how often they cross paths because of their work." Reid rambled.

"Uh…okay, thanks for that Spence." JJ laughed and Maura smiled beside her, she appreciated Dr Reid's factual and statistical outlook, it was much like herself.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here!?" A loud, high-pitched voice screeched from a short distance away.

"Ah, sorry Penelope." JJ chuckled as she looked over to see Garcia standing looking rather excited. "Pen, this is my girlfriend Maura." JJ said with another smile as Garcia made their way over to them.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you! I mean, JJ talks about you all the time, don't you gumdrop?" Garcia beamed.

"Uh yeah." JJ mumbled honestly with a slight blush, as Maura smirked at the information.

"JJ, I have that report ready along in my office." Hotch cut in, saving JJ from further embarrassment from her best friend.

JJ sent her boss a thankful look before turning her attention back to Maura. "I'll be back soon." JJ said quietly placing a quick kiss on Maura's cheek as the doctor nodded silently in reply, sending a reassuring smile JJ's way as she followed Hotch, letting her girlfriend know that she was fine waiting on her with the rest of the team.

Maura had prepared herself for an onslaught of questions from JJ's friends, however given that they had met before; the conversations were fairly easy going and comfortable much to Maura's relief. She had to admit, it was nice socialising with people outside of Jane's social circle and Maura found herself getting on with all of the FBI agents.

JJ finally reappeared, taking a little longer than Maura had expected and the doctor observed her girlfriends slightly tense and stressed manner, which only she could pick up on. JJ put on a smile for her friends and girlfriend as she approached them and they were soon back to talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Another 20 minutes or so passed and JJ and Maura were about to leave when another two people appeared in the bullpen looking for JJ.


	24. Incredible

"Agent Jareau?" a man's voice said from behind JJ as she turned around to face the person asking for her.

"Carl." JJ greeted in total surprise, as she saw the man and his son, Bobby, who they had rescued only days before.

Carl walked up to JJ with his son tightly gripping onto his hand. "Sorry for just showing up like this." Carl began to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"It's no problem." JJ reassured although she was still confused as to why they were here, meanwhile the team and Maura listened and watched with interest. A thought suddenly occurred to JJ. "Is everything okay? Has something else happened?" JJ asked, a concerned frown appearing on her face.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Carl eased her worries immediately. "We're doing good aren't we buddy." Carl glanced down at his son who nodded with a shy smile.

Carl cleared his throat before turning his attention back to JJ. "We're uh, we're looking to move state, Nevada has too many bad memories, y'know?" he shrugged, not expecting a reply. However, JJ did know, she had considered moving after her abduction, temporary or permanently she wasn't quite sure at the time, but in the end she stayed put.

JJ nodded in understanding before Carl continued. "We're quite liking the idea of Virginia or maybe Washington and then I found out this is where your main office is and…" Carl trailed off hesitantly, trying to the find the words, suddenly aware of numerous sets of eyes on him. "Well, I just wanted to thank you again; I never really got the chance to speak to you properly. I mean thank you doesn't even begin to cover it." Carl shook his head with a sigh.

"You don't have to thank me, I was just doing my job, I'm just glad you're both ok." JJ told him honestly.

"You and I both know that you weren't 'just doing your job'." Carl said bluntly with a knowing look. "I just want you to know I'm so grateful for everything you done, for both of us. I can't even put it into words."

"You don't-" JJ was about to protest again but she cut herself off, deciding that if this man wanted to or needed to thank her then she would just accept that. "You're welcome." JJ replied simply.

Carl nodded with a smile. "Well we should be going, need to start looking for somewhere to live." He explained. JJ could see that he was under a lot of pressure.

"Listen, I have a friend, she's an estate agent and a good one at that. I can give her your details if you want, just tell her that you're a friend of mine and she'll help you out." JJ said, truth was that Megan was actually a woman she'd had a fling with a few years ago but they had sort of remained friends.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief and thankfulness. "Thank you so much, that would be a great help, truth is I have no idea where to start with this whole thing." He admitted and JJ understood, it was a lot for him. Becoming a Dad and a single parent, as well as recovering from their ordeal and trying to move on with their lives.

"Well Megan will help you out." JJ said as she copied the details from her phone and onto a piece of paper before handing it Carl.

Unexpectedly, JJ felt herself being pulled into a hug by the emotional man in front of her, once she had recovered from her surprise she hugged back and then she felt Bobby's arm wrap around her leg in his own version of a hug, and JJ reach down touching his head gently.

"Sorry." Carl mumbled, pulling back suddenly embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." JJ assured him.

Carl just nodded. "Right, are you ready to go buddy?" Carl asked his son who nodded as well.

Carl cleared his throat. "Thanks again." He smiled before making his way out of the bullpen with Bobby.

JJ sent a small wave their way as they disappeared into the elevator before turning back to face her girlfriend and her friends who looked just as surprised as she was by the encounter there were few small smiles sent her way and a few proud faces.

Maura was in awe of her girlfriend, she was so strong and kind. JJ had been through so much and yet she was still so thoughtful and always putting others ahead of herself. Maura beamed with pride, and she made no effort to hide it.

\-----

JJ and Maura were back in the car five minutes later and on their way home, after having said their goodbyes to the team and trying to get Garcia to let them leave after she began gushing about how awesome Maura was, to which Maura was extremely embarrassed by and JJ had chuckled at her girlfriends blushing cheeks.

They had now arrived back at JJ's apartment. As soon as they were in the door, JJ was taken by surprised when Maura immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Woah, what was that for?" JJ asked with a grin.

"You're incredible." Maura whispered against JJ's lips.

"Uh-thank you?" JJ replied unsure.

"I don't know exactly what you did to help that man and his child but what I do know is that you are an incredible human being and I am so lucky to call you my girlfriend." Maura said honestly, just as surprised as JJ by her sudden speech.

JJ smiled and her cheeks reddened at her girlfriends words. "Well, look at you getting all sappy." JJ teased, pinching Maura's sides playfully.

Maura rolled her eyes at JJ but smiled at the same time, she knew JJ was only trying to change the subject, feeling uneasy about the compliments.

JJ caught Maura off guard, sweeping her off her feet and lifting her up causing Maura to wrap her legs automatically around the agent's waist. "Now let me show you just how incredible I can be." JJ said cockily, making Maura giggle as she carried her to the bedroom.


	25. Goodbyes

A few days later JJ and Maura were relaxing on JJ's sofa, JJ's arm draped over Maura's shoulder, holding her close. "Oh, before I forget. I have something for you?" JJ reminded herself. "Don't get too excited though." She teased.

JJ produced a key from her coffee table drawer. "I figured that since we're really doing this, you know for real, then you should have your own key." JJ shrugged, hoping Maura wouldn't find it too forward.

Maura took the key from JJ with a surprised look on her face. "Oh Jay, I wasn't expecting this, but thank you, it was a wonderful thought." Maura said genuinely.

"S'okay." JJ said shyly. "Just don't rob my house when I'm not here, yeah?" she winked.

Maura laughed. "I'll try and restrain myself." She teased back before leaning up to give JJ a firm and intimate kiss. Maura's phone rang breaking the moment, before she went to answer the call in the kitchen, returning minutes later.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked, concerned at the look on her girlfriends face.

Maura sighed slightly. "Yes, everything's fine, it was my half-sister on the phone." Maura told JJ, although that didn't explain much, as she hadn't told JJ much about her biological family. Maura sank back into JJ's arms on the sofa.

"I know I've not told you much about that part of my life but I think I should." Maura said, JJ had made a huge effort to be open with Maura, the doctor felt she should do the same.

"It's okay, take your time." JJ kissed the crown of Maura's head.

Maura sorted through her thoughts inwardly, wondering where to even start. "A few years ago, I found out I had a half-brother, because he ended up on my autopsy table. Anyway, that led to me finding out who my biological father was, Paddy Doyle, an Irish mob boss." Maura almost cringed as she spoke, half ashamed, half embarrassed.

Meanwhile, JJ tried not to react, even though she wasn't expecting it, she wanted to let Maura work through everything she had to stay.

"For obvious reasons, our relationship was very complex." Maura shook her head, recalling how Jane had shot Paddy and the aftermath that followed. "I ended up tracking down my biological mother, whom Paddy had told that I died shortly after she had given birth to me, of course I didn't know that when I told her I was her daughter and she reacted by rejecting me and calling me a liar."

JJ's heart broke for Maura, she herself knew about troubled relationships with parents but this was something else entirely.

"Eventually, she believed me and she couldn't deny it, at which point she asked me to donate my kidney for her daughter, my half-sister, Cailin, who was very sick. I didn't hesitate and decided to donate, but I didn't want Cailin to know where the kidney came from as she didn't particularly like me either or it was probably more the fact that she didn't like the idea of her mother having this other life that involved another daughter." Maura explained honestly.

"However, she did find out in the end and we actually build quite a good friendship, not a typical sister relationship, but our own type of friendship which works for us." Maura smiled slightly at this.

"My biological mother, Hope, has never apologised for…well anything really and has never tried to get to know me, not even since the kidney transplant, which is why I'm wondering why Cailin has just phoned to tell me that Hope wants to have lunch with me next week." Maura sighed in confusion and frustration.

"Wow, that's um…I wasn't expecting that, I gotta be honest." JJ chuckled slightly.

Maura laughed. "Don't worry, no one ever does. Thank you for listening." Maura said curling herself, further into the warmth of her girlfriend.

"Don't be silly, it's what I'm here for. Thanks for telling me, it couldn't have been easy." JJ said knowingly.

"No, it wasn't, but you make it easier." Maura said smiling up a JJ.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker." JJ teased her girlfriend playfully.

Maura laughed as she enjoyed the comfort of JJ's embrace, both of them falling into a content silence. Maura hadn't considered the possibility of leaving Boston since meeting Jane and being welcomed into her family. But she was staring to easily imagine herself staying here in Virginia with JJ. Jane would always be her family after all, no matter where she lived. Perhaps she should start thinking more about her future, where to spend it and who to spend it with.

* * *

"Jareau." JJ answered her phone at 5am the next morning.

"Sorry to be the evil deliverer of bad news Gumdrop, but we have a case." Garcia said apologetically.

JJ sighed inwardly; disappointed that Maura's visit had just abruptly come to an end. "I'll be there soon." JJ told her friend before the call ended.

"Baby." JJ said softly in Maura's ear as her head lay on JJ's chest, obviously still fast asleep. Maura's eyes fluttered open gradually as she woke. "I'm really sorry, I've got a case, need to be at the office as soon as." JJ told her girlfriend.

"Don't apologise Jay." Maura said sleepily, reassuring JJ. "I'll book up my flight for this afternoon." Maura added, feeling as disappointed as her girlfriend.

Just thirty minutes later, JJ was dressed and ready to leave, go-bag in hand.

"I'll see you soon?" JJ asked as she stood at the front door.

"Of course you will, I had a wonderful time with you the last few days." Maura said with a smile, draping her arms around JJ's neck and pulling her closer.

JJ hummed in agreement. "So did I." JJ said absentmindedly, as her hands found their way to Maura's gorgeous hips. "Text me when you land okay?" JJ added.

Maura nodded, before pulling JJ into her embrace, her arms wrapping around the back of her neck and shoulders, holding her close. JJ responded by sliding her arms tightly around Maura's waist, squeezing gently. Maura pulled away after a few moments before kissing the FBI agent passionately, unsure of when they would see each other again.

"I love you." Maura sighed, her breath tickling JJ's lips.

"I love you too." JJ said resting her forehead gently against Maura's before kissing it. "I better go." She added finally. Maura nodded before they both separated and said their goodbyes, with Maura waving JJ off as she drove away.


End file.
